


When will you open your eyes and see I'm right here?

by RapunzelGirl13



Series: Love Lives and School Lives [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Bi!Anthony, Bi!Damien, Bi!Ian, Bi!Shayne, Courtivia - Freeform, Demi!Olivia, F/F, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, Marhinki, Pan!Courtney, Self Harm, Smut, Tamien, Teacher!MattRaub, Teacher!Sarah Whittle, cuteness, mentions of depression, sexual awakenings, shartney, shaymien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Shayne and Damien have been best friends since the first grade. The two boys do everything together—well almost everything—and they are like two peas in a pod. Now in their senior year, Damien has been crushing on Shayne since seventh grade and he was heartbroken when Shayne began dating head cheerleader Courtney their junior year. Since then, Damien rarely sees Shayne outside of school and he feels as if he is losing his best friend and it begins to throw him into a beat of depression. Damien tries to get Shayne to see how he feels but it seems as if nothing works. Unknowing to Damien, it actually gives Shayne his sexual awakening. When will Shayne finally admit to what has been in front of him the entire time?
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Olivia Sui, Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Tanner Risner, Ian Hecox/Anthony Padilla, Matt Sohinki/Mari Takahashi
Series: Love Lives and School Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542574
Comments: 21
Kudos: 76





	1. Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, here is a small guideline so you will all kind of understand where I have everyone fitting in. I know some of them may be different than how you all may see them but I did my best to place them into the social groups that I thought they would have been in while in high school <3
> 
> Damien is in drama club, is a nerd, is best friends w/ Shayne and he's friends w/ Ian (prep/nerd), Anthony (jock/nerd), Wes (jock/nerd), Mari (prep), Joven (nerd), David (nerd), Sohinki (nerd), Boze (goth), and Tanner (prep)
> 
> Shayne is football captain, is a jock and nerd, is best friends w/ Damien and he's friends w/ Noah (prep), Courtney (prep), Keith (prep), Olivia (prep), Wes (jock/nerd), Ian (prep/nerd), Anthony (jock/nerd), Flitz (jock), and Tanner (prep)

Damien sighed as he headed into the school, keeping his head down as he walked. He had been alone all weekend with his mom gone to see his sister, as Shayne was supposed to come over for a sleepover but had forgotten because of a date with Courtney. Why did he always take second place to Courtney now? He remembered their middle school years where they did everything together, from sleepovers to going to the movies. Those were some of his favourite memories.

*Flashback to Seventh Grade*

“Shayne I’m so glad your parents said it was alright that I slept over while they were away seeing your brothers.” Damien smiled, dropping his bag of stuff down on the floor of Shayne’s bedroom.

“Me too, I love it when we have sleepovers! My parents even left us fifty bucks, which means pizza!” Shayne grinned and handed Damien a Wii controller.

Damien took the controller and sat on Shayne’s bed, the blonde sitting so close to him that their knees were touching. This had Damien’s cheeks flushing a little red but he hoped that Shayne would not notice. Shayne ordered some pizza for them right away, so they could play video games as they waited. After the Mario Kart loaded, Shayne chose Yoshi as his character while Damien went with Boo. After several rounds of the game, the doorbell rang, scaring them both.

“I’ll be right back.” Shayne smiled.

Shayne darted downstairs and he paid for the two pizzas. After grabbing two plates and some napkins, he ran back up to his room. He gave the boxes to Damien, their hands brushing in the process.

“Hey Shayne, can I ask you something?” Damien spoke.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Shayne asked with a mouth full of pizza.

“Have you had your first kiss yet?”

Shayne swallowed, this time looking at his best friend. “Yep, had it in kindergarten. I grabbed the boy and kissed him like Bug Bunny,” he laughed. “ I thought I told you this.”

Damien shook his head. “No you never said anything, I was just curious.”

“Damien, have you ever kissed someone?”

Damien’s cheeks immediately flushed and he began to fiddle with his fingers. His glasses slipped down his nose as he looked down at his lap. Finally he shook his head, not trusting his voice to answer.

“Dames, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. We’re only in the seventh grade.”

“I know Shay, but I want to experience it. Even my friend Joven has had his first kiss and he’s weirder than I am.” Damien mumbled, glancing up at Shayne now.

“Well, if you really want to experience it, then kiss me.” Shayne smiled.

Damien’s hazel eyes widened. “W-What?” He stuttered, not sure he was hearing right.

“I mean you’re my best friend, I’ll do anything for you. So why don’t you experience your first kiss with me?”

“W-Won’t that make things weird between us?”

“Not unless you make it weird.” Shayne laughed.

“Alright, but can you kiss me?”

Damien’s cheeks once again got flushed as he saw Shayne moving close to him. He closed his eyes, feeling a hand resting against his cheek and then the feeling of lips on his, hit him. Although the kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds—just long enough for Damien to kiss back—Damien felt butterflies in his stomach as soon as Shayne pulled away.

“There, now you can say that you had your first kiss.” Shayne grinned and poked his best friends still flustered cheeks.

“Thanks Shayne.” Damien smiled now and nudged Shayne in the ribs. “You ready to lose at Mario Kart again?”

Shayne laughed. “I won’t lose if you don’t cheat.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who cheats.”

And thus was the beginning of Damien’s crush on his best friend.

*End of Flashback*

Ever since that day, Damien had been falling harder and harder for Shayne, yet knowing that Shayne would never feel the same way about him. So he chose to keep his feelings to himself. Damien was snapped out of his thoughts when he was shoved into the lockers by one of the football players. He frowned and he pushed his glasses up, making sure to keep his head down as he continued walking. He stopped in front of his own locker, glancing a few lockers down where he saw Shayne with Courtney pressed against the lockers. Of course they were making out. He was so sick of seeing that every morning and it was starting to make him nauseous having to see that. Quickly grabbing his English textbook, he slammed his locker shut on purpose, to catch Shayne’s attention.

He watched as Shayne jumped slightly when he heard the sudden loud noise and it had him pulling back from Courtney. He glanced over and when he saw Damien, he kissed Courtney on the cheek.

“I’ll see you in class.” He heard Shayne whisper to Courtney.

“Alright baby, I’ll see you there and I’ll save you a seat.”

Damien watched as Courtney walked off, Shayne heading over to him. Shayne leaned against the lockers as he shot his best friend a smile.

“Hey Dames, how was your weekend?”

“Pretty lonely and unproductive. I didn’t do a lot while my mum were gone.”

“Shoot, we were supposed to hang out this weekend! I am so sorry Dames, I can’t believe that I forgot. I was just so excited to go to that concert with Courtney.”

Damien sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. “It’s fine Shayne, it’s no big deal. I’ll see you in Drama class.”

With that, Damien turned and headed off to the English classroom. At least he only had two classes with Shayne; Drama and P.E. He took his normal seat by Wes, Tanner, Mari, Joven, Lasercorn, Sohinki, and Boze.

“Dames, why are you looking so sad again?” Boze asked.

“Is this about Shayne still?” Joven asked, getting smacked by Boze.

“Dude, of course it’s because of Shayne. Dumb ass.” Boze muttered as she rolled her eyes.

“Yes it’s about Shayne, it’s always because of Shayne. How am I supposed to be happy when I’m watching my best friend date the head cheerleader and I’m sitting over here like a school girl with her first crush.” Damien mumbled.

Wes sighed and he placed his hand on Damien’s shoulder. “Dude, you need to move on. I know it will be hard but that’s what we’re here for. Next time he cancels plans or forgets, just call text us! We’re always happy to come over,” he smiled.

“Yeah we are. Heck maybe we can even convince Ian and Anthony to come too.” Lasercorn smiled.

“I doubt they’d come, they’re always hanging out with Shayne, Noah, Keith, Olivia, and Courtney. But thanks guys, I’ll definitely remember to text you next time and we can all hang out in my basement playing a bunch of video games.” Damien smiled.

\----------------------

Shayne had gotten to school early, having picked up Courtney on his way. He was happy that they shared all their classes this first semester. He hated Math but he loved Drama and P.E. Plus having a spare with her in second period meant that they could do whatever they wanted until Drama class after lunch. He walked into the school holding Courtney’s hand and they headed over to their lockers. As always, it wasn’t long before Shayne found himself making out with Courtney against his locker. Man he loved this. He was dating the hottest girl in school, he was hopefully getting a football scholarship, and he was getting straight A’s in his classes.

Shayne didn’t know how long he had been making out with Courtney but a loud noise startled him enough to break the kiss. He slowly looked over and smiled as he saw Damien at his locker. About time he got here. He turned to Courtney and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll see you in class.”

“Alright baby, I’ll see you there and I’ll save you a seat.”

Shayne watched as Courtney walked off and then he headed over to Damien. He leaned against the lockers as he shot his best friend a smile.

“Hey Dames, how was your weekend?”

“Pretty lonely and unproductive. I didn’t do a lot while my parents were gone.”

“Shoot, we were supposed to hang out this weekend! I am so sorry Dames, I can’t believe that I forgot. I was just so excited to go to that concert with Courtney.”

Damien sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. “It’s fine Shayne, it’s no big deal. I’ll see you in Drama class.”

Shayne frowned at Damien’s words and he was about to say something, but the brunette was already walking off. Sighing, Shayne headed off to the Math classroom, taking his seat by Courtney, Olivia, Noah, Ketih, Ian, Anthony, and Flitz.

“Shayne, you okay man?” Anthony asked.

“Not really. Damien has been acting weird lately.”

“Weirder than normal you mean?” Courtney laughed.

“Court,” Shayne said in a warning tone. “But yes, weirder than normal. I have no idea what’s been going on with him.”

“Have you ever thought to straight up ask him?” Keith questioned.

Shayne nodded. “Whenever I do, Damien just shrugs it off and changes the subject. How am I supposed to know what’s up when he keeps doing that?”

“Who knows, maybe he’s just failing a class or something. I’m sure he’ll talk when he’s ready to.” Ian said.

“I guess you’re right. I shouldn’t keep bugging him if he doesn’t wanna talk about it.”


	2. Awkward Acting and Soccer Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward acting scene for Shayne and Damien with some Ianthony as well.  
Later soccer doesn't go as everyone planned but for Damien it actually turns out to be a good thing.

After lunch had ended, Damien headed to the drama room. He had chosen to stay for lunch at the school and sat with his friends. Drama was his favourite class besides English. He loved acting because it made him feel so happy and when he could be a different person/character, it made him forget about his real life problems. Mostly it helped him feel less depressed. Damien was about to open the door when it swung open. It barely missed him as he jumped away, his back hitting something rather solid.

Shayne was already heading to the drama room as well, Courtney holding his hand as Olivia, Ian, Anthony, Keith and Noah followed them. All of a sudden, someone ran into him and on instinct, he reached out to stop the person from falling. That was when he saw that it was Damien.

“Careful there Dames.” Shayne chuckled.

Damien instantly blushed and stepped away from Shayne. “Sorry, didn’t mean to do that,” he spoke quickly and rushed into the classroom.

“No problem?” Shayne’s words came out as a question rather than a statement.

As class began, Shayne and Damien ended up in seats right next to each other. Damien swore that Boze had done that on purpose but didn’t say anything about it.

“Alright class, today I will be putting you into partners and you will have to perform a scene that i choose out of these hats.” Mrs. Whittle spoke as she pulled out two names. “First up is Ian and Anthony and you have to perform,” she pulled a scene out of the second hat. “A first date, but one of you keeps apologizing.”

Anthony and Ian both stood up and headed to the front of the room. They pulled up chairs and a small round table and they sat down across from each other.

“I’m having a wonderful time tonight, Mark. I hope you are too.” Anthony spoke with a smile.

“I’m having an amazing time too, James.” Ian smiled, reaching across the table to grab Anthony’s hand. “I’m sorry if this isn’t the best restaurant in town.”

Anthony suddenly jumped up from his chair and looked down at his pants as if something had been spilled on them. Ian gasped and stood up so quick that he actually ended up tripping over the table leg and knocking Anthony down. This was not done on purpose but they both didn’t break character and just rolled with it.

“I’m so sorry! I’m such a klutz! I’m sorry I spilled the water on you!” Ian spoke very rushed. “I’m sorry for knocking you over, are you alright?!” Ian held out his hand and helped Anthony up. “Oh gosh I’m sorry, I’m such a dork. I’m really sorry!”

“Chill man, it’s really alright. It’s just a little water and I’m not hurt.” Anthony chuckled.

“Are you sure? God I’m sorry!”

“Yes I’m alright.” Anthony assured him, quickly kissing Ian on the mouth which had the shorter male blushing.

“And scene!” Mrs. Whittle smiled. “Great job you two.”

As the scenes went on and more were paired up, soon there were only four names left. Shayne, Damien, Courtney, and Noah. Damien was silently praying he got Noah even though they barely knew each other.

“Alright next up is Damien and Shayne.” Mrs. Whittle smiled as she pulled out a scene. “Your scene is a first kiss gone wrong. Why and how is up to you.”

Damien’s cheeks flushed as he heard what scene he and Shayne would be doing. Yet he still stood up and headed up to the front with him. He reminded himself that this was only acting, it meant nothing more. Damien felt Shayne push on his chest until his back hit the wall.

“You’re so handsome Alan.” Shayne spoke as he brought his face closer to Damien’s.

Damien forced himself not to blush as he felt Shayne’s breath against his cheek, however it didn’t work out. His cheeks ended up turning dark red. “Gee Kyle, you sure know how to make a boy blush,” he spoke.

From the angle they were at with Shayne’s back facing the class, it was hard to see what they were doing. Waiting for their lips to touch, Damien was kind of disappointed when he felt Shayne’s hand cover his mouth first so they weren’t actually kissing. Damien reluctantly put his hands on Shayne’s hips to make it actually look like they were kissing. They were impossibly close to each other, their chest pressed against each other but Shayne made sure to keep their lower halves separated. Remembering that it had to be a kiss gone wrong, Damien stepped on Shayne’s foot pretty hard and it had the blonde taking a step back from him.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“Sorry, it was an accident, I swear!” Damien spoke.

Both of them let out a small laugh. They leaned in again and pretended to knock noses, but in doing so, their lips did brush against each other for a couple of seconds. They both stepped back at the same time, their hands going up to their noses. Shayne’s cheeks were slightly rosy as were Damien’s.

“I think my nose is bleeding.” Shayne frowned, before he started to laugh.

“And scene! You two did great! Last up we have Noah and Courtney, come on up.”

Damien avoided looking at Shayne as he sat back down next to Boze, turning his body away from the blonde. Shayne did the same, turning his body towards Courtney's seat as he kept his head down, one question running through his mind. Why did he feel a spark when his lips had brushed Damien’s and why didn’t he ever feel that when he kissed Courtney?

*Time Skip*

The second that the bell rang, Damien was out of the classroom so fast that no one actually saw him leave. Shayne was the second one to leave and he made his way to the boy’s locker room. He grabbed his gym clothes and changed quickly, making his way into the gym. When Damien arrived at the locker room he was thankful no one else was there yet. He changed into his shorts and navy t-shirt then headed into the gym.

“Alright everyone, today we will be heading outside to play some soccer. First we’ll be picking teams. I already picked captains and they are Boze and Olivia.” Mr. Raub spoke.

Olivia picked Courtney for her team, no surprise when they were best friends. Boze picked Shayne for her team first, while Olivia chose Keith next. Boze had a smirk on her face as she looked at Damien and picked him. Finally the teams were picked and they were:

Olivia, Courtney, Keith, Noah, Wes, Mari, Flitz and Anthony

VS

Boze, Shayne, Damien, Laser, Joven, Ian, Tanner, and Sohinki

They all headed outside and picked their positions. Shayne was chosen to be his teams goalie while Anthony was chosen as the goalie for his team. The game started and things were going smoothly. Olivia’s team scored one point, as did Boze’s team. Suddenly Courtney kicked the ball a little too hard and it hit Damien straight in the face, cracking his glasses. Good thing he had a spare pair at home. Damien fell on his butt, his ankle and arm twisting under him as he landed. Shayne gasped and ran over to his best friend, getting down on his knees in the grass beside him. Boze, Joven and Tanner were also at his side as soon as they saw him go down.

"Damien are you alright?!" Shayne asked in a worried tone.

"My nose hurts." Damien frowned, reaching up his left hand and he felt the blood but as he did he cried out in pain. "My shoulder is really hurting," he had a few tears in his eyes as he looked at Shayne.

Mr. Raub blew his whistle. "Shayne, get Damien to the nurses office. The rest of you keep playing, but Anthony you're now on Boze's team."

Shayne carefully helped Damien up and got him inside. Damien was limping pretty badly and so he was leaning most of his weight on Shayne. It was only then that both realized Damien had also injured his ankle. Once they got to the nurse's office, the nurse looked at Damien's left ankle and confirmed it was only twisted and that he had simply wrenched his left shoulder. His nose was still bleeding but not as bad and so he threw the tissue away. The nurse put his left arm in a sling to keep him from moving it and then gave him a permission slip to excuse him from P.E. for the next couple of weeks.

"You'll have to help him and make sure he doesn't do much walking on his own. He can't use crutches because of his arm and he needs to keep the weight off his ankle so it will heal faster." The nurse said to Shayne

Shayne and Damien both nodded. Shayne helped Damien stand up he wrapped his arm gently around his back. Damien put his right arm around Shayne's shoulders as the blonde helped him back to the boys locker room.

"Sit down, I'll help you change."

"I'm fine Shayne, I can manage." Damien said, attempting to pull off his shirt but it only made him cry out in pain. He looked at Shayne with a softened expression. "Help, please."

Shayne nodded and with some struggling, he managed to get Damien out of his gym tee, replacing it with Damien’s t-shirt that he had on earlier.

"Um Dames, I need you to stand up so we can get you back in your jeans."

Damien swore that he saw a blush forming on Shayne's cheeks as he did as told. No doubt his own face was just as red. Not like this was the first time he ever changed in front of Shayne. They’d been in gym class together since the 1st grade. However, this was the first time he needed Shayne's help to get changed. Finally Damien was back in his jeans and Shayne was in his t-shirt, hoodie, and jeans.

"I guess I'll make sure to come by your house in the morning so I can help you out." Shayne spoke, leading Damien out of the locker room and out to his Honda Civic. 

"Shayne you don't have to do that. I'll manage on my own."

"Damien, you're my best friend and I literally live next door. I'm not taking no for an answer. Just give me your key so I can get in without having to ring the doorbell and wake your mom. Unless you want me sneaking in your window,” he teased, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Damien laughed a little and shook his head. "Alright fine... but what about Courtney?" he mumbled, letting Shayne help him into the passenger's seat.

"I'm sure she'll understand. Olivia can pick her up for school. Besides, I bet she feels really bad for hitting you."

Damien just nodded and he leaned his head on the window. Eventually Shayne was pulling into Damien's driveway. Leaving their backpacks in the car, Shayne helped Damien inside the house and got him over to the couch.

"Thank you Shayne."

"Of course, Day. Now you stay there, I'm just going to run home and tell my mom what's going on."

*Time Skip*

Later that evening after Damien's mom had gotten home, and dinner was eaten, the two boys were laying on Damien's bed watching a little tv.

"You didn't have to stay the night you know."

"Yeah but that's what best friends are for." Shayne smiled and poked Damien's cheek.

Damien smiled and nodded. "Shayne, can best friends still cuddle when they’re as old as us?"

"Of course. Come here."

Shayne turned off the tv and then laid down fully. He put his arms around Damien, Damien laying on his stomach resting his head in the middle of Shayne's chest. Shayne brushed his fingers lightly through Damien’s hair as they relaxed. This was just like old times and Damien had missed this. Sure if anyone saw them like this they'd call them both out for being gay but Damien did care. He was just happy that he was maybe getting his best friend back. Even if that's all they'd ever be. This was exactly how they ended up falling asleep.


	3. Shartney over Shaymien?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne and Damien share a few cute but awkward moments. Later Courtney interferes with Shayne and Damien’s friendship while Shayne makes a hurtful choice and leaves Wes' to pick up Damien's broken pieces.

Damien was the first one to wake up the next morning. He managed to get himself into the bathroom—although it took about ten minutes—and he had a quick shower but failed when it came down to washing his hair, so he just rinsed it out with water. As soon as he was out, he groaned when he realized that he had forgotten a change of clothes to put on. He quietly headed back to his room—with a towel wrapped around his waist—leaning against the walls for support. 

Meanwhile Shayne had woken up and found Damien not in bed so he got worried. He got up quietly and headed towards the door. Damien stepped into his dark room, only to run right into Shayne. Shayne quickly placed his hands on Damien’s bare waist to keep him from falling over. Damien reached his right hand back and flicked the light on, finding that he was a lot closer to Shayne than he thought. His cheeks immediately flushed as he took a small unsteady step back, completely missing how Shayne’s eyes trailed down his bare chest and torso. This time Shayne got flustered as he took Damien’s hand and helped him over to the bed.

“I’m okay, I don’t need—”

Shayne cut him off. “Don’t you dare say that you don’t need help. You can’t even lift your arm and you can barely stand up. How the heck did you manage to take a shower?”

Damien shrugged. “Simple, I leaned against the wall and just didn’t wash my hair with shampoo.”

Shayne simply nodded as he walked over to Damien’s dresser. He tossed a pair of boxers at him and somehow Damien managed to pull them on himself, by the time Shayne walked back over with a pair of jeans and a striped tee. 

“This sucks. How am I supposed to go to Ian and Anthony’s Halloween party at the end of the month?”

“That’s in three weeks, I’m sure your shoulder and ankle will be feeling better by then.” Shayne said as he helped his best friend into the jeans.

“What if they’re not though? I’ll be the only one not there.” Damien frowned.

“Look if you’re not able to go then I promise that I will stay home with you.” Shayne smiled, maneuvering the t-shirt over Damien’s head, making sure he was careful with his arm.

“No you can’t do that. I don’t want you to sit here with me. I want you to have fun.”

“I want you to have fun too Dames. The party won’t be as fun without you there and so we can sit at home watching scary movies and eating candy instead.”

“We’ll have to see.” Damien smiled back. 

After helping Damien get dressed, Shayne helped him to his car. He ran next door and had the fastest shower he had ever had. Once he was out he threw on the first clean pair of jeans that he could find and his wolf t-shirt. He also put on his bright blue beanie and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. The first few minutes in the car were silent until Damien finally spoke. 

“Shayne, I’m hungry.”

“Do you want me to stop at McDonald’s?”

“Yes please.” 

Shayne took a small detour and he pulled into the McDonald’s drive thru. He ordered them both an Egg McMuffin and medium coffee. 

“Thanks, Shay.” Damien smiled.

“Of course, you’re welcome Dames.”

On the way to school, Damien reached over and stole Shayne’s beanie, putting it on his own head. Shayne just smiled and let Damien keep it. The boys waited until Shayne parked at the school, before eating their breakfast. Just before the bell rang, they headed inside and Shayne helped Damien to his English class. 

“I’ll come back after class. We can do anything in our spare period.” Shayne smiled, normally he spent it with Courtney but she wasn’t on his mind at the moment.

“Alright, I’ll wait here for you.” Damien returned the smile as Joven helped him over to his desk.

“Someone’s pretty happy for someone who got hurt yesterday.” Lasercorn teased him.

“Shut up.” Damien blushed. “Courtney hurting me turned out to be a good thing.”

“Since when is getting hit in the face, twisting your ankle, and wrenching you’re shoulder, a good thing?” Tanner asked.

“It’s a good thing because I got to spend the rest of yesterday with Shayne. He even stayed the night because he was worried about me. It was just like old times before he got with Courtney.”

“That is do damn cute! I ship you guys so much!” Boze grinned.

“Boze!” Damien whined as his cheeks flushed harder.

“Shaymien needs to happen!” Wes giggled.

“Shaymien?” Damien questioned.

“Shayne plus Damien equals Shaymien. It’s your guys ship name.” Wes grinned.

“Since when do we have a ship name?”

“Since you confessed to all of us that you had a crush on Shayne.” Mari smiled.

“But, that was three years ago. How am I just hearing about this now?”

Sohinki shrugged. “I guess it just never came up on our conversations before.”

—————-

Shayne wandered to the math room, and took his regular spot before realizing that Courtney wasn’t there. Crap! He had completely forgotten to text Olivia to see if she’d pick up Courtney. 

“Dude, why isn't Courtney with you?” Anthony asked.

“Um because I didn’t pick her up today, I forgot.” Shayne mumbled.

“You do realize that she is going to be completely pissed, right?” Ian said.

“Hey it’s not my fault. I was with Damien because he got hurt and I ended up staying the night.”

“Hold on, you slept at Damien’s house when you just live next door?” Keith asked as he gave Shayne a questionable look.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that? We used to sleep at each other’s houses all the time. Plus I didn’t want him falling if he had to get up in the middle of the night to pee. So I thought it would be best if I stayed with him.”

Anthony raised a brow. “Dude, did you just hear yourself? You used to, as in when we were younger. It was fine back then but you’re seventeen now. You can’t be having sleepovers with other dudes, that’s so gay.”

Shayne rolled his eyes and huffed. “Shut up Anthony, you still have Ian over all the time. I can do whatever I want, plus what’s wrong with being gay?”

“Yeah I do but we sleep on the floor if Ian stays over.” Anthony said. “Nothing is wrong with being gay but you have a girlfriend. You’re supposed to be sleeping with her.” Anthony teased.

“Whatever you say, but I’m not going to ignore Damien after he got hurt, just to spare Courtney’s feelings. That would be like you completely ignoring Ian because Kalel didn’t like him. Would you do that?”

Anthony shook his head. “Dude you know I wouldn’t, Ian is my best friend… oh now I get it.”

Ian laughed and patted Anthony’s shoulder. “I’m glad to know that you wouldn’t choose your girlfriend over me.”

*Time Skip*

Shayne sighed as he folded his arms across his chest and listened to Courtney go off at him. He had purposely ignored her all day to avoid this but she had cornered him after gym class so they could talk. 

“I can’t believe that you forgot to pick me up! It made both Liv and I late to class and I’ve never been late in my life, Shayne!”

“How many times do I have to apologize?! I was going to text Liv last night when I was at Damien’s but I forgot.”

“Hold on, so you’re saying that you forgot to pick me up because of Damien and you slept at his house?”

“Court, yes that’s what I’m saying but don’t forget that you’re the one who injured Damien.”

“Oh so this is my fault? I didn’t hit Damien on purpose, it was an accident! It’s not my fault that he has no athletic ability.” Courtney mumbled.

“Courtney just stop!” Shayne yelled at her. “I’m leaving now.”

“If you don’t stop ignoring me for Damien, I’m going to get you kicked off the football team and then you’ll lose your scholarship.” Courtney smirked. “Now give me a ride home today, I missed it yesterday.”

Shayne sighed and he knew that he shouldn’t give into Courtney but he couldn’t be kicked off the football team. If he lost football, he lost his scholarship and that meant losing out on the chance at getting into a good college. 

“Fine I’ll give you a ride home but Damien is coming with us.”

“No, absolutely not. He has plenty of other friends to take him home. So drive me home and stop talking about him. Understand?”

“Court.”

“I thought you loved me. If you really loved me then you wouldn’t be doing this! You spend more time worrying about him than you do about me.” Courtney began to fake cry.

“Alright, I’m sorry. I’ll spend more time with you and we can do whatever you want right now. Just please stop crying.”

“Yay! Love you babe.” Courtney smiled and kissed Shayne on the cheek. She gave him a hug—stealing his phone in the process—then she dragged him out of the school.

\------------------------------

Wes helped Damien outside and onto one of the benches. Boze and Mari were there as well, having skipped gym class to work on a project. Damien still had on Shayne’s blue beanie and he was honestly thinking about keeping it.

“Are you sure you don’t need a ride home?” Wes asked.

“Yeah I’m sure. Shayne should be out soon, he promised to take me home since I can’t drive right now.” Damien said.

“Alright Dames, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Boze said as she gave him a hug and then left with Mari and Wes. 

Damien sat on the bench and played with his phone, waiting for Shayne to come out. He watched as more and more kids, even teachers left, but still no Shayne. Where could he be? Finally after waiting for a half hour, Damien texted Shayne. 

_‘Shayne where are you? I’m sitting outside the school and I haven’t seen you come out yet. Don’t tell me you forgot. :(‘_

_‘Look Dames, we can’t keep doing this. I know you like me but I’m straight. Things are getting too awkward for us and I think it would be best for us both if we stopped being friends. Sorry dude. See you in drama class tomorrow.’_

As soon as Damien read the message, he felt the tears stinging his eyes. He had no idea that the message had actually come from Courtney. Damien couldn’t believe this, he was actually losing his best friend all because of his stupid crush. Stupid feelings! He sat there on the bench for a long time, just bawling so hard and he had a small anxiety attack. Eventually he sent a text to Wes around 5. 

_‘Wes… can you come and pick me up?’_

_‘What happened to Shayne taking you home?’_

_‘I don’t want to talk about it, please just come and get me’_

_‘I’m already on my way.’_

Fifteen minutes later, Wes was pulling up in front of the school. He walked over to Damien and sat next to him on the bench. Now Wes could clearly see that Damien had been crying as his friends eyes were red and puffy. 

“Come on, let's get you home. If you want to talk about what happened, then I’m here to listen. If you’re not wanting to, then you don’t have to.”

“Thank you, Wes.” Damien said quietly. 

The drive to Damien’s house was completely silent and finally Wes was pulling into the driveway behind Damien’s car. Damien glanced over and saw Shayne’s car wasn’t home. Wes followed Damien’s gaze and looked over at Shayne’s house. He loved Shayne like a brother but he was going to kill him for leaving Damien at the school. Wes got out and helped Damien inside. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay until your mom gets home?”

“No I’m alright, thanks thought Wes. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

Wes nodded and gave Damien a small hug. “Yeah I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll text you in the morning when I come to pick you up.”

Damien nodded. “Thanks Wes.”

As soon as Wes had left, Damien broke down into tears again. He couldn’t believe that he had actually lost his best friend. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and stay there forever. 


	4. Making Plans and Throwing Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien has a hard time dealing so he avoids school and his friends. They find a way to talk to him anyways where the truth comes out and some plans get made.   
Meanwhile Shayne tries to sneak over to see Damien but gets caught. Later he is dragged into a party thrown by Courtney and her three older siblings, where he makes some very stupid decisions including drinking alcohol and winding up in Courtney's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
There is some self harm in this chapter.

For the rest of the week, Damien refused to go to school, even though Boze was threatening to drag him there. He just couldn’t face Shayne. He stayed in his room, only leaving to use the bathroom. Of course his mom was getting worried but he had broke down and told her everything that happened. So she had called the school and told them that Damien was sick and wouldn’t be at school until Monday. Damien really had the best mom. 

Damien rolled over in his bed, groaning a little as he was putting pressure on his left shoulder but right now though he didn’t care. It was early Saturday morning, his mom still sleeping. He had been ignoring every text from his friends and Shayne, and he wasn’t letting anyone in the house. He didn’t want to see anyone right now. He wandered into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Damien looked in the bathroom mirror and he looked like shit. His hair was a complete mess, his eyes were bloodshot from all the crying he had been doing, and he hadn’t showered since Tuesday. Reaching under the sink he grabbed one of his hidden razor blades and began twirling it around in his fingers. He looked down at his left wrist and saw the faded white scars that he kept hidden with his watch. Tears streamed down his face as he brought it down on his wrist and swiped across. Watching the blood form and feeling the pain, actually brought some relief. He wiped his eyes before making a second small cut, just enough so it would bleed. He made several more before knowing he had to stop. The cuts were nothing too deep and all they needed were bandages and then he tugged down the sleeves on his Pikachu onesie. Damien was heading back to his room when he heard a loud knocking on his front door. He ignored it and went to his room anyways, laying down under his blankets. He actually ended up falling asleep, something he hadn’t done much of, since Monday night. 

*Time Skip*

Damien was still sleeping but his mom was finally awake and making Damien something to eat. Although he hadn’t been wanting to eat anything, she was still making sure he ate enough. When there was a knock on the door, she wandered over and opened to reveal Ian, Anthony, Wes, and Boze. 

“Hello Mrs. Haas, can we please see Damien. We’re worried sick about him and he won’t talk to us.” Boze said.

“Of course you can. I know everything but it’s not up to me to tell you four. He’s in his room, you can go up and see if he’s awake.”

Boze, Wes, Ian, and Anthony all wandered upstairs. Ian was going to knock on Damien’s bedroom door but Boze just opened it and walked right in. She sat down on Damien’s bed and shook him until he woke up. 

“Damien Haas, do you have any idea how worried we’ve been?!” Boze spoke loudly.

Damien’s eyes opened and he looked at Boze, then at the boys. “How did you get in?” He mumbled and pulled the Pikachu hood up over his head.

“Your mom let us in. Please talk to us Damien.” Wes frowned.

“Not them… they’re friends with… him.” Damien gestured to Ian and Anthony.

“Damien, we’re not going to tell Courtney or Shayne or anyone else. We’re your friends too and we’ve all been worried. What’s going on?” Ian asked, sitting at the end of Damien’s bed.

“I lost my best friend Ian. He’s gone, he doesn’t care about me anymore. I’ve lost the one person who understands my anxiety and knows how to keep me calm! I've been having multiple panic attacks every day since Tuesday and I can't deal with it."

“Wait what are you talking about? Shayne has been worried about you too, Damien. He said you’re not answered his texts or his calls.” Anthony said.

“Yeah well he’s obviously being a fucking liar! I’m not answering him because he hurt me Anthony!” Damien unlocked his phone and shoved it at Ian. “Scroll up and read what he sent me on Tuesday.” He mumbled, bringing his knees up to his chest now as an anxiety attack began to take over. 

Boze put her arm around Damien and tried to comfort him through his panic attack. Anthony and Wes gathered around Ian and Boze as all of them read the message from Shayne. Boze growled and stood up off the bed, kicking a chair that Damien had in the corner of his room.

“Oh that little bastard. I am going to kick his ass!”

“Boze don’t, he’s not worth it.” Wes said.

“Oh I’ll be happy to get detention if it means hurting him! How could he stop being friends with Damien just because of Damien’s crush and then act like he’s actually been worried about him?!” Boze shouted.

“I have to agree that it’s really messed up. I mean if I found out that Ian had a crush on me and I didn’t feel the same way, I wouldn’t stop being his friend. Sure it would be awkward for a while but he’s still my best friend.” Anthony said.

“Exactly. Which is why I don’t think Shayne sent this message.” Ian said, doing his best to hide the disappointed look on his face after what Anthony had said.

“What are you talking about?” Damien asked, finally looking at at his friends again, his breathing getting better as he calmed down.

“Well think about it. We’ve all known Shayne for like ever. We all know that he wouldn’t do something this low. He’s not like that.” Ian said.

“Well if Shayne didn’t sent the message than who do you think did?” Damien asked.

“I think it was Courtney. Think about it, she gets upset whenever Shayne spends time with you instead of her. She wants Shayne all to herself and thinks you’re getting in her way so she’s probably like holding something over him. You need to talk to Shayne.”

Damien quickly shook his head. “No I can’t Ian. There is still a chance that he sent it and I can’t face him right now. I’m just too scared to.”

“Well then, I have a plan and it involves Tanner.” Wes spoke up.

“What’s the plan Wes?” Boze asked.

“We get Damien to kiss Tanner in a drama skit and see how Shayne reacts. If he looks jealous then it means he cares about Damien and didn't send the message”

“It could work, because I think Shayne does return your feelings Dame.” Boze said.

“Yeah right, he’s straighter than uncooked spaghetti…” Damien mumbled.

“Hey just remember that spaghetti is only straight until it gets wet.” Anthony smirked.

Damien blushed. “Tell Tanner to come by and I’ll talk to him before Monday.”

“So this means you’re coming back to school?” Wes asked with a hopeful smile.

Damien nodded. “Yes Wes, I’m coming back to school.”

*Time Skip*

Later that day while Damien’s mom was out getting groceries, Tanner stopped by to talk with Damien. Damien left the door unlocked so Tanner could just walk in, which he did. Now the two of them were on the couch. 

“So, Ian said that you needed to talk.”

“Yeah, I do. You see, on Tuesday I received this text from Shayne.” Damien said, handing Tanner his phone so that he could see it.

“Damn, did he seriously send this?”

“I thought it was him at the time and I’m still feeling devastated. Ian believes that maybe Courtney sent it because she was sick of Shayne spending more time with me than with her.”

“Look, I’ve known Courtney since kindergarten. When she wants something, she’ll do whatever she can to get it. She’s really sweet when you get to know her but I can see her sending the message.”

“That’s not all. Um Ian, Anthony, Wes, and Boze all think that Shayne may potentially return the “more than just friends” feeling, that’s where you come into play.”

“Honestly, I can’t say if he does or not but you two are as close as Ian and Anthony. And everyone knows that they are more than friends.” Tanner said. “Whatever you need man, I’ll help you out.”

“Wait, but Anthony has a girlfriend.” Damien said confused. “Thanks I appreciate that.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s not bisexual. Have you seen the looks he gives Ian? I mean I don’t look at Joven that way and we’re just friends.” Tanner explained. “Of course, just name it and I’ll help.”

Finally Damien understood. “Damn how did I not figure this out before? Anyways, Wes told me that on Monday we’re supposed to be doing skits in Drama. Well he suggested that you and I pair up and do a scene where we kiss, to see how Shayne reacts.”

Tanner nodded. “Makes sense because if Shayne seems upset, it means that he probably didn’t send the text.”

“Exactly. So are you still willing to help me out?”

“Sure, I mean it’s just a kiss.”

“Thank you Tanner.”

“No need to thank me, we’re friends. We help each other out.” Tanner smiled.

\-----------

Shayne had been completely miserable the last three days. Not hearing from Damien and not seeing him, was driving him crazy. He wanted to know what he had done to make Damien upset with him. Was this because he hadn’t taken him home on Tuesday? He had texted him around 4 to say he was sorry but he had never gotten a reply. He had been calling and texting since but nothing. Not even Damien’s mom would let him see him. It was frustrating. Luckily today was Saturday and he hoped that it meant he would be able to find a way to sneak in through Damien’s window. Sure that was a little creepy but he had to see Damien. It was pretty early in the morning and so he threw on some clothes and he slipped out of the house before his mom and dad woke up. However he barely got off his front porch when Keith’s car was pulling up in front of his house. 

“Hey man, we’re glad you’re awake. We were all going out for some breakfast and thought you’d like to come along.” Keith smiled.

“Um,” Shayne started, taking a quick glance at Damien’s house. “Sure, I guess I’ll come.” He said, climbing into the back of the car, next to Olivia and Courtney. Damien would have to wait.

Keith took them to McDonald’s for breakfast and although Shayne did order something, he didn’t touch it at all. He simply sat there sipping at his coffee. 

“Baby, what’s wrong? You’re being so quiet today.” Courtney frowned.

“Huh?” Shayne looked at her. “Sorry, just thinking about um school. I’m not doing well in math,” he lied.

“Aww babe, you’re so smart, just keep trying!” Courtney said.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Shayne was still pretty silent as he heard his friends talking away with each other. He barely even knew what they were saying as his mind was stuck on Damien. Since meeting him in the first grade, they hadn’t gone more than a day without talking to each other. So going three days without getting anything, it had Shayne so worried.

“Shayne, earth to Shayne.” Olivia said as she nudged him.

Shayne snapped out of it and looked at Olivia. “Yeah what?”

“I asked if this was about Damien.”

“What do you mean, Liv?”

“Why are you acting weird. Is it because Damien hasn’t been as school the last few days?”

“Kind of. I’m just worried. I mean imagine if Courtney wasn’t at school for three days and you hadn’t seen or spoken to her.”

Olivia nodded. “I’d be pretty worried alright. Court and I talk every day.”

“We sure do, you’re my best friend!” Courtney smiled.

“I’d be worried too if I didn’t hear from you for three days.” Keith said to Noah.

“Shayne, he’s fine. He’s probably just staying home because of his ankle. He couldn’t expect you to be helping him around 24/7.” Courtney said.

“True, but why isn’t he answering my messages or my calls and why won’t his mom let me see him?”

Courtney shrugged. “How would I know. I’m sure he’ll be at school on Monday. Just stop worrying.”

Shayne sighed and nodded. Why was Courtney being so mean when it came to his relationship with Damien. Yeah he had let her blackmail him but surely she couldn’t be jealous when he and Damien were just friends. That would be like Kalel being jealous of how close Ian and Anthony were as friends. Finally they all left McDonald’s and Shayne was expecting Keith to take him home. That wasn’t the case. Instead he took them to the grocery store. 

“Wait why are we here?” Shayne questioned.

“My parents are gone, so my older siblings and I are going to throw a party while my younger siblings are all at their friends' houses.”

“Um I thought that your parents said no more parties.”

“They did but my siblings and I will make sure they don’t know this time. Just don’t question it and have fun.” Courtney smiled. 

Shayne nodded and he helped his friends gather stuff that they would be needing for the party. He was honestly not a big fan of parties but he’d go if his friends were there. So he’d go to Courtney’s and try to have fun, although he hated how there was always alcohol there. He never touched it. Why would he? He didn’t want to go to jail before he turned 18 and he had seen Anthony drunk before, it didn't seem very fun.

*Time skip*

Later that day, Shayne had finished helping with setting things up at Courtney’s house. The entire upstairs was blocked off so that no one could get at the bedrooms except Courtney and her siblings. So they all only had access to downstairs and the backyard. Eventually half of the school was at Courtney’s house, but Shayne kept himself around Ian and Anthony who were both drinking but still able to have decent conversations.

“So where’s Kalel tonight?” Shayne asked.

“Oh she’s not here because she broke up with me. She’s sadly moving next week.” Anthony frowned. “I wanted to do a long distance relationship but she didn’t want to.”

“Yeah Anthony is pretty upset and I’m sad for him.” Ian said, although he had a hint of a smile on his face.

“Ooh Ian it’s my favourite song!” Anthony grinned as he heard the song playing. “Come dance with me!”

Shayne laughed as a cheeky and happy tipsy Ian followed a drunk Anthony over to where others were dancing. Why couldn’t Damien look at him the way that Anthony looked at Ian? Wait, what the heck was he saying? He sighed and wandered outside for some air to clear his head, that’s where he ran into Wes.

“Hey Wes.”

“Don’t hey me Shayne. I’m really mad at you.”

“What did I do?” Shayne frowned.

“You hurt Damien.”

“If this is about me not taking him home, I already feel bad enough.”

“He’s really upset Shayne. You really hurt his feelings and he thinks you hate him. That’s why he’s not talking to you, he needs time.”

“Oh,well when you see him again, can you please tell him that I could never hate him and that I’m really sorry.”

“I’ll think about it.” 

Shayne sighed as Wes walked off and he headed back inside. He went right to the kitchen and grabbed a drink. Maybe the others had the right idea, maybe getting drunk would clear his mind a little. So that’s what he did, he ended up drinking way too much and before he knew it, he was in Courtney’s room with her, making out. 

“No Courtney, we can’t do this.” Shayne slurred his words as he tried to push her away.

Courtney just smirked and rubbed her hand against the front of his jeans. “Are you sure you want to stop? Little Shayne says otherwise.” Her words were also rather slurred.

Shayne let out a groan and put his hands on Courtney’s shoulder. His heart was telling him to stop and push her away, but the rest of him was telling him to keep going. So he did. He pressed his lips roughly against Courtney’s and soon their clothes were both flung across her bedroom floor. 

“Shayne, faster. Fuck me harder.” Courtney moaned out.

Shayne grunted, pressed kisses to her neck as he thrusted into her harder. “Fuck Court.” 

Courtney ended up passing out right after they had sex. Shayne was only half awake but he immediately regretted what they had done. They were drunk and this was not how he wanted to lose his virginity. Since Courtney was passed out, he covered her up with her blankets. He then stumbled into his clothes as he quietly snuck out of Courtney’s bedroom. He wandered downstairs and saw their friends all lying around the living room sleeping. Ian was curled up into Anthony, who had his arm draped over Ian. Olivia was curled up between Keith and Noah. Shayne laid down by Noah and fell asleep on the floor. 


	5. Shayne's Sexual Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien is slowly getting back to himself while Shayne discusses being hungover  
Damien gets aroused by seeing Shayne in a dress  
Damien's skit with Tanner goes as planned and Shayne gets jealous  
Later Shayne comes to terms to how he feels and has a questionable dream about his best friend ;)

Monday came quickly and Wes had picked Damien up like promised. The ride to school was silent and Damien kept tugging at the sleeves on his sweater. Yes it had been hard for him to get dressed on his own and it hurt like a bitch to put his sweater on. Especially since he was refusing to wear the sling, it was too much of a hassle to put on by himself. 

“Damien, it will be alright. Don’t worry.”

“What happens if he tries to talk to me?” Damien sighed.

“I already told him that you needed more time.” Wes told him.

“Thanks, I just don’t know if I’m ready to face him.”

Wes helped Damien into the school and to the English room. Damien took his spot next to Boze and gave her a slight smile. 

“How are you today?” Boze asked him.

“Better than I have been.” Damien sighed.

“No one said you had to be 100%, we’re just glad you’re back at school.” Mari said.

“I did miss you guys. I’m thankful you all care so much or I’d still be sitting in my room.”

“Of course we care dude, we’re all practically family. Meaning you’re our brother and we look out for each other.” Lasercorn smiled.

“Yeah we’re a family alright.” Damien smiled. “A nerdy, dysfunctional, family.”

\---------------------

Shayne glanced at Damien’s house as he got in his car. He was tempted to go and see if he needed a ride but then he saw Wes’ car pulling up. He headed to Courtney’s house and picked her up. Thankfully she didn’t remember what happened on Saturday night, he intended for it to stay that way for as long as he could. 

“Come on baby, we’re going to be late for class.” Courtney whined as she pulled Shayne to the Math room.

“We still have five minutes Court, slow down.” Shayne laughed a little. 

Like always Shayne took his seat with his friends. He was still a little hungover from Saturday, and although he had gotten grounded for a week, his dad had helped him out so his hangover wasn’t as bad. He didn’t understand why anyone got drunk, being hungover sucked so bad. He had never felt so gross or sick in his life. 

“You any better today?” Noah asked.

“Yeah I’m feeling better, still not perfect but I did drink a lot.”

“You drank more than Ian and Anthony. Why did you drink anyways, I thought you were against it.” Flitz asked.

“I guess I just wanted to see what all the hype was about. I kid you not, I am never drinking that much ever again. I was throwing up so much yesterday that I spent the entire day carrying a bucket around with me.”

“Oh that’s what hangovers do to you. You should have seen Ian. He didn’t want to go home and let his parents see him, so he spent the day at my place. He threw up in my bed and on me.” Anthony grimaced. “It was fucking disgusting.”

“Hey, that's not my fault! You should have let me sleep on the couch instead and then maybe I wouldn’t have puked on you, bitch.” Ian laughed.

Anthony rolled his eyes. “My mom would have killed me if you had thrown up on the couch or her living room rug.”

“Whatever. My mom still found out and I got grounded too.”

“Damn, seems as if we were all grounded. Courtney, what about you?” Shayne asked.

“My parents just got home last night and so luckily they have no idea. Kari, Kat and I got everything cleaned up and so you’d never know we threw a party there.”

“You’re lucky you’re so close to your siblings. If I tried to throw a party with Chris and Brian, they would go straight to our mom and rat me out.”

“That’s just because they’re a lot older and don’t want you doing the same stupid shit they did.” Keith laughed.

\---------------------------

*Time Skip*

As Damien entered the Drama room, being helped by Tanner now, he grabbed the very end seat so he wouldn’t end up next to Shayne. Tanner sat next to him and they went over their skit while the others all filed into the classroom. When Shayne walked in, his eyes landed on Damien almost instantly. He saw he was engaged in a conversation with Tanner and so he sat down on the other side of the room. 

“Shayne we better go over our skit so we don’t mess up.” Flitz said.

“Yeah of course man. Let’s go over it.” 

Once class had started, they were told by Mrs. Whittle, that they would be getting graded on their skits. Wes and Boze volunteered to do their skit first and it lasted about five minutes. Shayne and Flitz decided to go up second so they could get it done and out of the way. 

“Hey man, I am so sorry about the news. You must be heartbroken.”

Shayne turned and faced Flitz. “Heartbroken, what are you talking about?”

“Wait you don’t know yet? Damn that’s rough.”

“Just tell me what’s going on.”

“Heather is moving in a week. Her dad got offered a job up north and so he took it.”

“What!? You’re telling me that my girlfriend is moving and I had absolutely no idea at all? What the hell, what didn’t she tell me?!” Shayne kicked a chair out of frustration.

“I guess she didn’t want to hurt you man. But maybe it’s for the best.” 

Quickly Shayne went behind the changing station and threw on a dark brown wig, some badly done makeup, a pink dress and high heels. He came out and walked over to Flitz. Everyone in the room laughed at the way that Shayne looked but not Damien. Damien couldn't believe that Shayne could look so hot as a girl. Seriously, the dress hugged him perfectly and why was he getting aroused by this? He quickly looked away as Shayne got back to doing his skit with Flitz. 

“Babe we can’t do this. He thinks you’re moving away now.” Flitz whispered.

“Oh honey, he’ll think I did because I’m transferring schools. Now this means that you and I can be together and stop cheating behind his back.” 

Shayne’s female voice was pretty bad but it had everyone laughing. Shayne put his hand over Flitz’s mouth before he kissed him. Everyone clapped as they ended their scene. Shayne didn’t bother to change, and just took the heels off as he sat down. Finally it was Damien and Tanner’s turn and they headed up to the front. Since Damien still was having a hard time standing on his own, they pulled up a table and Damien sat down on the left side of Tanner. They used two random props to be video game controllers. 

“Dude no, you cheated!” Tanner laughed.

“Seth I did not cheat! You cheated!” Damien laughed as well as he nudged Tanner in the side with his elbow. “My controller smells,” he said in a funny voice.

“Dom, you totally cheated! You always cheat when we play video games. Just admit that I’m better than you.” Tanner laughed again. “You’re such a dork.”

“Dude, you wish. We both know that I’m always going to be better at video games than you.”

Tanner shook his head and he put his prop down, before poking Damien in the side. Damien jumped slightly and put his prop down as well. Tanner began to tickle his side and since Damien was actually very ticklish, he began to squirm. 

“Seth stop it!”

“Not until you apologize for being a jerk.”

“You’re just mad because I always win!” Damien laughed as Tanner continued to tickle him. 

Finally they both were laying down on the table and Damien rolled onto his right side so that he was facing the others, well technically they were the audience. Tanner remained on his back as he looked up at Damien, reaching up to put his hand on Damien’s cheek. Damien leaned down and kissed Tanner, for real, Their lips actually were touching for a few seconds. 

Now Shayne was enjoying the skit—although it seemed oddly familiar to stuff that he and Damien would say and do when playing video games—up until that moment. As soon as he saw that Damien was actually kissing Tanner, he felt a spark of jealousy, yet he didn’t understand why. Why was he feeling this way, it was just an acting kiss. It’s not like Damien was kissing Courtney or something. Unknowing to Shayne, Wes had captured his entire reaction on camera to show to Damien later. 

“Damn, you’re a good kisser. We should have done that years ago.” Tanner teased.

“Shut up man.” Damien ducked his head down so it would be assumed that he was blushing. 

Their scene ended there and before long class was over. Shayne went and got changed, removing the makeup with a kleenex and some water. He was watching Damien across the room, talking with Wes and Boze. 

Damien was heading out of the room with Wes and Boze, but he stopped and glanced back at Shayne. When he did, he found those beautiful blue eyes already looking at him. His cheeks flushed and he ducked his head as he left with Wes. 

*Time Skip*

As always, Shayne drove Courtney home but he didn’t stay for long. He told her his parents needed him home, which of course was a lie but he had just so much on his mind. The drive to his house was silent and seemed to take forever. He just couldn’t get rid of the jealous feeling. Normally when he kissed a guy in drama class, it was faked but if it was a girl he’d kiss them without hesitation. Sure he had kissed Anthony that one time but that was back in their freshman year. Still, why was he having this overwhelming jealousy. He just wanted to be the one Damien was kissing. Oh shit. Shayne’s eyes went wide at the sudden realization and he quickly texted Ian and Anthony to come over. Luckily the two were at Shayne’s house in about five minutes.

“Dude what the heck is so urgent?” Ian asked with a laugh.

“How did you guys know you were bisexual?” Shayne asked.

“Excuse me?” Anthony questioned. “I’m not bi, dude.”

Shayne rolled his eyes. “Fine, then Ian. How did you know that you were bi and not straight?”

“Oh well it was when I was in fifth grade and my first kiss was with Anthony. I realized after that, that I liked boys too.” Ian said quietly.

Anthony had a shocked expression on his face as his cheeks were turning red. “Wait I’m the one who gave you your sexual awakening?”

Ian looked at Anthony, his face just as red. “Yep, it was you. Anyways, why are you wondering about this Shayne?” he quickly changed the subject.

“No reason, I was just curious. Thanks for the chat.” Shayne smiled and quickly headed into his house, leaving a confused Ian and Anthony standing outside. 

Later that night Shayne went to bed early but he kept tossing and turning. When he finally did fall asleep he began having a dream that he never thought he’d have. 

*Dream*

Damien and I were on my bed making out, both of us were shirtless but only I had my pants off. A moan left my throat when Damien gave a sharp tug on my hair and I knew that I wanted more. 

“Damien.” I whined as kisses were pressed to my chest.

“What do you want me to do baby boi?”

“Damien please, lower.” 

I opened my eyes and saw Damien smirking at me as he began to trail kisses across my stomach. I bit down on my lip harshly and tasted blood but I didn’t care. I kept my eyes on Damien, watching as he removed my boxers and my cheeks suddenly felt extremely warm. I heard myself let out a struggled moan as soon as I felt his lips around me...

*End*

Suddenly Shayne sat upright in bed feeling all sweaty and warm. He threw off his covers only to realize that he had a raging boner. Fuck, he really just had a wet dream about his best friend.

\----------------------------

Damien was given a ride home by Wes, Boze being with them this time, as she insisted on seeing the video Wes had filmed. She still wanted to kick Shayne in the balls but Wes kept telling her not to. 

“Let’s go inside first and then I’ll show it to you guys.” Wes said. 

Damien nodded and he got the help he needed to get inside and onto the living room couch. Wes was sitting between him and Boze so they could both see his phone. Damien watched the screen closely and he noticed the way Shayne’s facial expression changed when he and Tanner had kissed. . 

“See, he’s totally jealous. He likes you Dame.” Wes said.

“No he doesn’t like me, he doesn’t look jealous to me. He looks more like he’s grossed out watching Tanner and I kiss.” Damien said.

“Dude, that’s the same thing. Tell him Boze!”

“I kind of agree with Wes on this one. He’s seen boys kiss before in drama, heck he’s kissed Anthony himself. So if he’s grossed out seeing you kiss Tanner, it has to be because he’s jealous.”

“Alright so let’s say he is, but he’s straight.”

“You’re still thinking that?” Boze laughed. “Anthony tries to tell everyone he’s straight too but we’ve all caught him checking out Ian’s ass when he bends over,” she said. “He kissed you in seventh grade. Heck his first kiss was with a boy in kindergarten! That screams anything but straight.”

“Alright so maybe Shayne is bisexual, doesn’t mean he likes me.”

“Well maybe you just need to open his eyes, show him what he’s missing out on.” Wes said. “Fake date Tanner.”

“Dude I can’t do that, it would be awkward!” Damien mumbled.

“Tanner kissed you today. I don’t think he’d feel awkward holding your hand in the hallway.” Boze laughed. 

“Alright fine. I’ll talk to Tanner again but it wouldn’t be able to happen right away or it would look too suspicious.”

Damien went to bed that night feeling a little better than he had been. Still he kept thinking about Shayne and he found himself tossing and turning under his covers. He woke up in a pit of sweat and tears after having a nightmare where Shayne moved away with Courtney after graduation and never spoke to him again. He wiped his eyes and he rolled over onto his back. So much for getting a good night's sleep. 


	6. Halloween and Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is here, full of fun, a fake relationship, some heartbreak, plenty of jealousy, and a little added fun ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Everything_is_random for helping me figure out some of the costumes! :)

Shayne spent the rest of the month questioning everything he thought he knew about himself. He had spent seventeen years thinking that he was straight and only into girls and then suddenly it hit him that he wasn’t. He totally had feelings for Damien and was just now figuring that out. He was keeping all of this to himself because he was dating Courtney and the last thing that he wanted to do was break her heart.

“Shayne, earth to Shayne.”

“Huh? Sorry Court, I was just thinking about something.”

“I asked if you were ready to go?” Courtney said. She was dressed in a Wonder Woman costume, complete with the black wig.

“Oh yeah, I’m definitely ready.” Shayne smiled, fixing his rather tight Superman costume as he stood up.

“Awesome let’s go!” Courtney grinned and they headed off to Ian’s house.

\---------------------------

Damien and Tanner talked about things over the rest of the month. Thankfully Tanner agreed to fake date Damien with a few exceptions. The only kisses allowed were cheek or small pecks. Holding hands and putting arms around each other was also allowed. Today was officially Halloween night, and Damien and Tanner had decided to come out with their “relationship” at Ian and Anthony’s Halloween party although they had been getting cozy in the hallways during that whole week at school. Damien yet hadn’t really seen that Shayne noticed at all. 

“Tanner, I’m nervous. What if no one believes us?” Damien frowned. He was sitting on Tanner’s bed dressed in a Pikachu costume. It simply consisted of a yellow Pikachu hoodie with stripes and ears on the hood, yellow shoes, and yellow skinny jeans with a tail attached. His cheeks also had red circles drawn on them with face paint

“I’m sure they will, we have Boze, Wes, Ian, Anthony, Joven, Sohinki, and Lasercorn to back us up.” Tanner smiled as he finished putting on his Ash costume.

“I know but that doesn’t make me feel any less nervous.”

“You’ll be good, I got your back remember?”

“Thanks for doing this Tanner, it really means a lot.”

“We’re friends, I’m always willing to help you dude.” 

Damien smiled and the two of them left. Tanner drove to Ian’s house, where the party was taking place. Ian’s mom had agreed to let him throw the party as long as there was no alcohol or drugs involved. 

*Time Skip*

Shayne and Courtney arrived at Ian’s house first. Upon entering the house, they found Ian and Anthony in the kitchen, mixing up some non alcoholic drinks. Ian was dressed as The Joker while Anthony appeared to be dressed as Harley Quinn. 

“Hey guys, you look great.” Ian smiled.

“Before you say anything, I willingly dressed as Harley Quinn because this outfit makes me look hot as fuck.” Anthony grinned.

“Thanks Ian and I have to agree. Your ass looks great in those shorts.” Courtney laughed.

“You know it girl.” Anthony said in a girlish voice.

Ian was staring at Anthony’s ass when he wasn’t looking but quickly looked away when his best friend turned around. “Can you guys help up finishing putting things out? We ran lost track of time while we were getting into our costumes.” Ian said quickly.

“Of course.” Shayne nodded sending Ian a smirk. 

While Ian and Anthony were finishing the drinks, Courtney and Shayne began to put stuff in bowls. There was a bunch of candy, a variety of chips, and lots of other junk food. 

Damien and Tanner were the last ones to arrive at Ian’s house, so Tanner had to park down the block. Luckily Damien’s ankle was better and so he had no problem walking the short distance. 

“You ready to do this?” Tanner asked him.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s go.” Damien took Tanner’s hand and laced their fingers together as they entered Ian’s house. 

Damien looked around and saw all of their friends dressed in costumes. Wes was Quicksilver, Mari was dressed as Willy Wonka while Boze was an Oompa Loompa. Joven was Batman and Lasercorn was a robot. Sohinki was dressed as Wednesday Adams and surprisingly was rocking the look. He also saw Olivia dressed as a sausage and he had no idea why, Keith was Michael Jackson, Noah was Harry Potter, and Flitz was dressed as Dr. Facillier. He didn’t see Shayne, Anthony, Ian, or Courtney anywhere. 

“You guys look great!” Boze smiled as she ran over to them. “Shayne’s in the kitchen with Courtney, Ian, and Anthony just like we planned.”

“Thanks Boze, you look honestly, very adorable.” Damen laughed as he nodded and he tugged Tanner to the kitchen. 

Shayne was busy socializing with his friends when he noticed Damien and Tanner walk in. God Damien looked so fucking cute as Pikachu and those yellow skinny jeans hugged his ass just right… shit he needed to stop having these thoughts. When Damien saw the way that Shayne looked in the rather tight superman costume, he swallowed hard and averted his eyes. 

“Hey guys.” Tanner smiled. “You all look great. Love the costume Anthony,” he said sarcastically.

Anthony playfully flipped him off. “Thanks dude, you both look good.”

“Why are you two holding hands?” Ian asked.

“Oh well i’m glad you asked Ian. Tanner and I um, we have a bit of news. We’re officially dating and have been for about a week.” Damien smiled. 

Tanner kissed Damien and his cheeks actually heated up. Not from the kiss, but from the way he could feel Shayne’s eyes on him. Finally Damien got himself to look at Shayne and he noticed how his best friend looked pretty confused. 

“Wow that’s awesome you guys. Congrats.” Anthony smiled. 

Of course Shayne was confused, he didn’t even know that Damien was bisexual and they were supposed to be best friends! Why wouldn’t Damien tell him something like that? He was upset as well because he trusted Damien with everything and knowing that Damien didn’t trust him with something like his sexuality, it hurt. Not to mention he had noticed that Damien and Tanner had been getting closer at school but he hadn’t thought much of it at the time.

“Congrats.” Shayne said quietly. “I need some air, I’ll be back,” he said quickly and he rushed past Damien and Tanner so he could head outside. He was jealous, super jealous. He finally figured out his feelings and now it was too late!

“I’ll go and talk to him.” Courtney said but Anthony stopped her.

“No let me talk to him. It could be a guy thing.” 

Anthony headed outside and found Shayne sitting on Ian’s front steps with his face in his hands. He sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You okay man? You ran out of there pretty fast.”

“I’m such an idiot, Anthony. How could I have been so fucking blind?”

“Shayne, what are you talking about?”

“I realized that I have feelings for Damien and now he’s got a boyfriend. To make matters worse, I didn’t even know that Damien was into guys, he never told me.”

“Wait so you do like Damien? Since when?” Anthony asked him. “Maybe there’s a reason he never told you. It took a long time before Ian came out to me.”

“Since he kissed Tanner in drama class and I realized I wanted to be Tanner and now I keep having wet dreams about my best friend.” Shayne mumbled. “What reason and how long did it take Ian?”

“Oh, so you were jealous then?” Anthony teased him. “I have no idea, and it took Ian like three years. He only came out to me as bi, in our freshman year.”

“Shut up, yes I was jealous.” Shayne’s cheeks flushed a little red now. “Was he scared to tell you?”

Anthony nodded. “Of course Ian was scared to tell me. He thought I wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore but I don’t care about sexuality. Yeah I say things like ‘oh that’s gay’ and stuff like that to you guys but i’m only kidding.” He started to speak quieter now.

“Anthony, why are being so quiet all of a sudden?”

“Remember when you asked Ian how he knew he was bi, and he said it was when I kissed him.”

“Yeah, I remember that. Why?”

“Because ever since then I have been having these dreams about Ian.. like dreams that aren’t rated G because I keep waking up with boners.” Anthony said. “I realized how close Ian and I actually are. A few days after that we were hanging out and someone said we made a cute couple. I didn’t see it until now either, but I have feelings for Ian. So I know how you’re feeling right now Shayne.”

“Dude you have to tell Ian! He obviously so in love with you! We’ve all known you were more than friends, I mean I’ve seen you staring at Ian’s ass and he was seriously checking your ass out earlier. It’s obvious dude.”

Anthony actually blushed. “I’ll talk to Ian but you have to talk to Damien because I’m pretty sure he’ll surprise you.”

“But Courtney and Tanner…”

“Talk to Courtney first and then talk to Damien. Just trust me.”

*Later that night*

Shayne ended up talking with Courtney and things didn’t go over too well. In fact she got so upset when Shayne told her that he had feelings for Damien, that she broke up with him and left the party with Olivia. Now Shayne was looking for Damien because they still needed to talk. He smirked when he headed upstairs and saw Anthony and Ian making out against the wall by Ian’s bedroom. Well they worked fast. He turned the corner and saw Damien talking with Boze and so he stepped back out of sight and eavesdropped. 

“Boze I hate this. I am so in love with Shayne that it hurts, it fucking hurts so much. Loving him was easy but being in love with him, it’s so hard.” Damien frowned.

“We really thought you and Tanner fake dating would work. I didn’t think that Shayne would get so jealous that he wouldn’t talk to you all night. I thought he’d last at least a week. I”m sorry Damien. If you want to go home, just get Tanner to take you.”

So, Damien wasn’t actually dating Tanner. This was all a set up. Shayne was pissed. As soon as Boze walked away, Shayne quickly cornered Damien before the brunette could run off too. 

“So you and Tanner aren’t actually dating.”

“Shayne I um, I can explain!”

“No need. Why didn’t you tell me that you were bisexual?”

“I was scared to okay. I was worried that you would look at me differently! I was too scared to lose you. Too bad I already did.” Damien whispered as he looked down.

“Oh Dames, you haven’t lost me and you never will. I’m so sorry that I was being a bad friend.”

“Yeah you've been a really shitty friend Shayne. We’ve barely hung out in over a year. I’ve been more depressed than normal and hurting myself again—”

Shayne frowned and he grabbed Damien’s hands. He pushed up the sleeves on his yellow hoodie and saw the faint white lines on his left wrist. “Oh my god, this is all my fault! You hurt yourself because of me! Fuck, I’m a horrible person!” Tears started to run down Shayne’s face as he slumped down against the opposite wall.

Damien frowned and he sat down next to Shayne. “Shay… please don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault.”

“It is Damien. It’s all my fault. I was so blinded by football and by Courtney, to see what has been in front of me this whole time.”

When Shayne looked up, his blue eyes were filled with tears. Damien slowly reached his hands up and wiped away the stray tears. 

“I’m sorry Shayne. I’m sorry I didn’t come talk to you about the way I was feeling. I didn’t want to push my problems on you.”

“You can always talk to me Day. I don’t care what it’s about.”

“What about Courtney?”

“We broke up because I told her I had feelings for you.” 

Damien’s eyes lit up a little and before Shayne could process anything, Damien’s arms were around him and they were kissing. Shayne felt a spark that he had only felt twice before in his life; when he kissed Damien in seventh grade, and when their lips had touched in drama class earlier that month. After years of complicated feelings and sexual awakenings, both of them put everything into that kiss. Shayne’s hands came up to cup Damien’s face, although one slid to the back of his neck soon after. They both pulled away, only when they needed air. As they looked into each other’s eyes, it didn’t take long before their lips met a second time. Damien gripped Shayne harder and tugged him closer until the blonde was straddling his lap. Shayne tugged lightly at Damien’s hair, getting a gasp and a moan from the brunette. Shayne used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue into his mouth. This was so much different from kissing Courtney. Damien’s lips were just as soft but he didn’t taste like lipstick or strawberry lip gloss. Without thinking too much of his actions, Shayne fully pressed his weight down and rolled his hips against Damien’s. Damien let out another gasp as he felt the beginning of Shayne’s erection through the thin layers of his Superman costume. For Shayne, the feeling of Damien’s growing arousal beneath him was odd, but knowing he had caused it, sparked a fire within him. Shayne began to kiss down the side of Damien’s neck, nipping right below his ear which happened to be Damien’s sweet spot. The brunette let out a moan before pressing his hands flat against Shayne’s chest to look at him. 

“We can’t do this here.” Damien breathed out.

“My parents are away, let’s go.” Shayne mumbled standing up. 

Damien walked in front of Shayne since the blue tights that Shayne had on did nothing to hide his erection, even under the rest of his costume. Damien’s yellow skinny jeans at least hid a little more. Only focusing on each other, they quickly left Ian’s house and got back to Shayne’s in record time. Damien’s normally shy and quiet nature was gone and he was suddenly more dominant and a lot more confident. As soon as they had stepped inside, Damien pushed Shayne hard against the wall and pressed his knee between his legs. Shayne let out a desperate moan, rocking down against Damien’s knee. 

“What do you want me to do, baby boi?”

Shayne groaned as he heard his nickname used in a completely different context. “Fuck Dames, I need you to touch me please.”

After years of dreaming about this and wanting this, Damien didn’t care that they were moving fast. They had known each other for over ten years and he couldn’t wait anymore. Shayne couldn’t either, as he had been dreaming about this ever since his feelings for Damien were realized. Damien quickly grabbed Shayne’s hand and pulled him upstairs to his room. As soon as Shayne had locked the door, Damien was pushing him towards his bed. 

“Your costume needs to come off.”

Shayne didn’t have to be told twice. He struggled a little to remove his costume but after a few minutes he was sitting on the edge of his bed in nothing but his boxers. Damien’s eyes never left Shayne as he took in the sight before him. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening and it caused his own erection to grow. He tugged off his yellow skinny jeans, but then Shayne grabbed onto the strings on his yellow hoodie and pulled him in between his legs. Shayne tugged the sweater off and then Damien pressed Shayne down against the bed. Damien began to leave a series of kisses down Shayne’s chest, enjoying the moans that he got out of the blonde, when he played with his nipples. He continued to kiss further down, stopping at the waistband of Shayne’s boxers. 

“Dames, please do something, anything.” Shayne whined.

“Only because you’re being so good for me, baby boi.” 

Damien slowly tugged the boxers off and tossed them on the floor. Shayne was blushing pretty hard but Damien’s cheeks soon matched as he was now eye level with his dick. He quickly swallowed the nervousness as he leaned forward and put his mouth around the tip. By the way Shayne let out a shaky breath, he knew that was his cue to keep going. Shayne’s hands came down to Damien’s hair and the blonde started to tug at it. This had Damien letting out a small grunt, but he continued his actions, taking more of Shayne’s cock. He gripped the base as he began bobbing his head, Shayne helping to guide him. 

“Shit Damien, fuck so good.” Shayne groaned out. 

Damien was happy to hear the praise and it made him more confident with what he was doing. He removed his mouth and began pumping his cock, before taking the head back into his mouth. 

“Dames.” Shayne whined out as he tried to pull Damien off him. “I’m close.” 

Damien only hummed around him and didn’t stop. Shayne’s grip on Damien’s hair tightened, his name falling from his lips as he came in his mouth. Damien struggled to swallow but eventually did. He came back to kiss Shayne, the blonde groaning into it as he tasted himself. Damien barely had the chance to blink before Shayne was pushing him onto his back, looking down at his with darkened blue eyes. Shayne pecked Damien’s lips before he did what had been done to him. He began to leave a trail of kisses down Damien’s chest, paying close attention to his nipples when it had the brunette moaning. He continued to kiss down his stomach and he pulled the boxers off him, tossing them on the floor. He didn’t hesitate to grab Damien’s dick, giving him the start of a handjob. He listened to the sounds that Damien was making and it made him want to do more to please him. So with a little nervousness, he leaned down and slowly took the head into his mouth. He moaned around him as soon as Damien’s fingers were threaded in his hair. 

“Shayne, fuck.” Damien moaned out. 

Hearing his name fall from Damien’s lips, had Shayne speeding up his actions. Taking more of Damien’s cock into his mouth, he moved his tongue around the shaft. Damien moaned and bucked his hips upwards. Shayne stopped for a moment and placed his hands on Damien’s hips, pressing them into the mattress. He went back to what he was doing, giving Damien the best blow job that he could manage. 

“Shayne, I’m close.” Damien moaned, opening his eyes to look down at Shayne.

Shayne pulled his mouth off for a second and looked up at Damien. “Go ahead Day, I want to taste you.” 

Damien moaned at the words, Shayne bringing his mouth back around him. Damien gave a sharp tug on Shayne’s hair as he came in his mouth. Shayne also had a little bit of a hard time swallowing but did anyway. Shayne pulled away and he flopped down next to Damien, pressing a light kiss against his chest. 

“Well, that was something, huh?” Shayne grinned.

Damien’s cheeks flushed. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“How long?” Shayne asked.

“Since seventh grade.” Damien admitted, moving to lay his head on Shayne’s chest.

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting so long.” Shayne teased him lightly.

“Doesn’t matter, we’re here now, that’s what matters.”

“Does this mean we’re together?” Shayne asked.

“Um well I don’t know. Will you be my boyfriend Shayne?”

“I would love to be your boyfriend, as long as you’ll be mine.”

“You’re such a dork. You’re lucky you’re cute.” Damien giggled. 

Shayne smiled looking down into Damien’s gorgeous hazel eyes, slipping the glasses off him and placing them on his nightstand. He pressed a kiss to Damien’s head, pulling his covers up over them. 

“Let’s get some sleep Day, it’s late.”

“Alright Shayne. Goodnight, I love you.” Damien whispered.

“I love you too, Damien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things escalated quickly lol. That was my very first time writing any kind of detailed sex/smut and so I hope that I did okay! I honestly tried my very best!


	7. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne and Damien spend some time together after their first time.   
Later they go and see Ian and Anthony where they find them in a state they weren't expecting.

Shayne woke up the next morning, still cuddled into Damien. He smiled at how cute Damien looked as he slept. He pressed his lips against Damien’s forehead, which caused the older boys eyes to slowly flutter open. 

“Good morning Pikachu.” Shayne smiled. “Did you sleep well?” He asked, brushing a little of Damien’s messy hair out of his eyes.

“Are you really going to call me that?” Damien asked with flushed cheeks. “Also I haven’t slept that well in a really long time.”

“You know it, you made the cutest Pikachu I’ve ever seen.” Shayne grinned. “I’m happy to know I’m the reason you slept better,” he teased. .

Damien rolled his eyes before he grinned and poked Shayne’s cheek. “Of course you’re the reason, idiot.”

Shayne simply laughed as he slowly sat up and stretched. “My parents are going to be home tomorrow. We have today to do whatever we like.”

“First we need to shower and change your bed. I completely forgot that I had makeup on last night, and now your pillows are smeared with red.” Damien laughed.

“Good idea, I’ll put them in the wash with my sheets once we shower.” 

Damien stood up first and didn’t even bother to cover himself. Shayne had seen him naked already and they were planning to shower together, so why bother? Shayne took a second before he stood up as well and they wandered into the bathroom, after grabbing some towels. Damien wiped most of the face paint off his cheeks but they were a little stained red. As he was leaned over turning the shower water on to warm up, Shayne gave his bare ass a light slap. Damien jumped, letting out a squeak that almost sounded like Pikachu. He turned to Shayne with rosy cheeks. 

“What was that for?”

“Nothing, you just have a cute ass.”

“Shayne!” Damien whined and ducked his head down as he turned his back to his boyfriend. 

Shayne chuckled and wrapped his arms around his taller boyfriend, standing on his tip toes so that he could rest his head on his shoulder. 

“You look so cute with rosy cheeks. I love ‘em.”

“With the way you’re making me blush, I may as well just permanently paint them red.”

“Then you’d look like Pikachu again.”

Damien let out a small giggle as he tugged Shayne into the shower. Both were enjoying the feeling of the warm water on their skin. 

“Turn around Shay, I’ll wash your hair for you.”

Shayne turned his back to Damien and closed his eyes as his boyfriend began to massage the shampoo into his hair. It was really relaxing and he enjoyed it. Once Damien had done the conditioner as well and rinsed it out, Shayne turned around and gave Damien a kiss. 

“Eww Shayne, you have morning breath.” Damien said playfully as he made a grossed out face. “But I still love you.” 

Damien turned his back to Shayne this time and ducked down a tiny bit, letting his boyfriend wash his hair for him. Once the two of them were completely washed up, they wrapped towels around their waists and brushed their teeth. As soon they had finished, Shayne had Damien pressed against the wall kissing him. Damien kissed back for a while before he pushed Shayne away and grabbed his hand. 

“No making out before we get dressed. I want to just spend the day with you.”

“You’re no fun.” Shayne pouted.

“Oh baby boi, you’ll be okay. I’ll give you plenty of kisses today. I promise.”

That had Shayne smiling as they headed back to Shayne’s bedroom. Shayne tossed Damien a pair of boxers since Damien didn’t feel like running home to grab clothes. Both of them got dressed in sweatpants and t-shirts so they’d be nice and comfy. Shayne threw his sheets and pillowcases into the washing machine after he was dressed. They held hands and walked downstairs to the kitchen so they could have something to eat. 

“Would you like some coffee, Day?” Shayne asked.

“Yes please and thank you.”

“And for breakfast?”

“How about we make some pancakes together and maybe some bacon?”

“Let’s do some eggs as well.”

Damien wasn’t the best cook but he had fun making breakfast with Shayne. They sat in the living room watching Saturday morning cartoons as they ate their food and drank their coffee. Damien couldn’t remember the last time he did something like this, just relaxed and watched cartoons with Shayne. 

“What else would you like to do today?” Damien asked.

“How about we just stay here and play video games? There’s a ton of Halloween candy left over that my parents left out for kids to take last night, before they had to leave last minute.”

“I don’t think I could think of a better way to spend our Saturday.”

After a while they were sitting on the living room floor with all the candy on the coffee table. They were probably both going to end up with stomach aches after this but neither of them cared. Damien opened up a packet of skittles and began tossing them towards Shayne, who was catching every single one of them. Well almost every one. Shayne did the same thing and tossed reese’s pieces at Damien but he was failing to catch any of them. This made Shayne laugh as he found it adorable and funny, watching his boyfriend try and catch the bite sized candy. 

Damien pouted and poked Shayne in the side. “Stop laughing, it’s not funny!”

“I’m not laughing because you can’t catch them. I am laughing because you make the cutest faces when you try and catch them.” Shayne smiled, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re still being mean to me. I’m mad at you.” Damien huffed playfully and turned his back to Shayne. 

Shayne pouted this time as he crawled over to Damien and put his arms over his shoulders. He began to kiss at Damien’s cheeks and neck. Finally Damien gave in and he turned around to face Shayne, planting a kiss on his lips. 

“You’re too cute to be mad at.” Damien smiled.

“You’re still cuter.” Shayne smiled back. 

Damien was about to retort but Shayne was already tackling him and tickling his sides. Damien began to laugh and he squirmed around in an attempt to get away from his boyfriend. Shayne wouldn’t stop though, he just continued to tickle Damien until he felt like it was enough. He flopped down on his stomach next to Damien, but he jumped when he felt Damien smack his ass. He quickly rolled onto his side and Damien was smirking at him. 

“That’s what you get for tickling me.”

Shayne blushed slightly and went to tickle Damien again but the brunette was too quick and already standing up. Damien laughed, running out of the living room. Shayne hopped onto his feet and ran after Damien. 

“You can run but you can’t hide!” Shayne laughed.

“Try and catch me then, baby boi.” Damien said in a teasing tone. 

For the next thirty minutes, Shayne ran around his house looking for Damien. He checked every hiding spot that he could think of and he swore that Damien had to be moving around as soon as he walked away. Of course that’s what Damien was doing, every time Shayne got close, he would sneak out of his hiding spot and go somewhere else. It was entertaining for him. Eventually Damien hid himself in Shayne’s closet which was a place that Shayne had yet to look. So when he heard footsteps, he planned to scare the crap out of Shayne. Shayne wandered into his room and headed right for the closet. This was the last place he hadn’t looked. He opened the door and what he wasn’t expecting was for Damien jump out at him. Shayne let out a high pitched scream, Damien was simply laughing away as he wrapped his arms around him. 

“I hate you!” Shayne started to laugh as he leaned his head on Damien’s chest. “Who’s the mean one now?” he pouted.

“Sorry baby boi, I had to. You know you still love me.”

“You’re right, I still love you. Now give me a kiss and then maybe I’ll forgive you.”

Damien smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against Shayne’s. Shayne cupped Damien’s cheeks as he kissed him back. The kiss was simple and sweet, both pulling back after a few seconds. 

“You know I think I changed my mind. Let’s go out and so something. Want to walk down to Ian’s and see how him and Anthony are doing?”

“We could do that, but what do you mean by how they’re doing?”

“Oh right you don’t know. When I went outside yesterday and Anthony came to talk to me, he admitted that he had his own sexual awakening and had feelings for Ian. When I came to find you, I saw them making out.”

Damien’s eyes widened. “About damn time, I didn’t notice it until Tanner brought it up, but Ian has been looking at Anthony the same way I’ve been looking at you.”

“Who knew that all it would take was a little jealousy and a confession for me and Anthony to see who we really loved.”

“Wait jealousy and confessions?” Damien asked.

“I was jealous when you kissed Tanner. It’s how I realized that I was bisexual. As for Anthony, I may have asked Ian how he knew he was bi and Anthony was there. Ian confessed that after he and Anthony kissed in middle school, that he knew he liked boys too.”

“Someone was jealous.” Damien teased him but still gave him a kiss. “I’m glad you finally came around, I didn’t know how much longer I could see you with Courtney before I snapped. I’m also happy for Ian and Anthony, they were definitely made for each other,” he smiled.

“Again, I’m sorry it took me so long to realize everything. I plan to make it up to you somehow.” Shayne said. “They were, just like us.”

“You already have made it up to me.” Damien assured him, giving him one more kiss. “Now let’s put on some real pants so we can go and see those two.”

Both changed into jeans and put on some shoes. They held hands as they walked down the sidewalk. It took about thirty minutes before they arrived at Ian’s house, getting there just before noon. Damien knocked on the door and after a few seconds, Ian answered it. Ian was shirtless and wearing sweatpants. His hair was a complete mess and there were clearly some hickies on his neck and chest

“Ian who’s at the door?” 

Anthony came into view and he was looking the same as Ian; shirtless and wearing sweatpants with his hair a complete mess as well as matching hickies on is neck and chest. Ian’s face was flushed as Anthony walked over and also saw it was Shayne and Damien. 

“Oh hey guys, come in.” Anthony smiled.

“What brings you by?” Ian asked, locking the door behind them.

“Oh well we came to see how the party went. We kind of left early.” Shayne said.

“Oh we didn’t know that. The party went well though. No one made much of a mess and so there wasn’t a whole lot to clean up this morning.” Ian said.

“Yeah thank god for that. I was seriously expecting to find garbage everywhere but thankfully we have reasonable friends who pick up after themselves.” Anthony said.

“So why exactly are you two both shirtless with sex hair and hickies?” Shayne asked with a smirk, watching as both his friend’s faces began to turn red.

“Fuck just tell them Ian.” Anthony groaned.

“Fine, we had sex last night… maybe again this morning too.” Ian said rather quickly.

“Yes Ianthony is real!” Damien grinned. “Don’t be embarrassed though, let’s just say that good things happened for us too.”

Anthony groaned at the ship name before he looked at Shayne with a smirk. “Oh my god you two totally slept together! Glad you took my advice Shayne,” he winked at him.

“Shut up Anthony, maybe we did have sex last night.”

“Looks like Shaymien is real too!” Ian grinned.

“What the hell is Shaymien?” Shayne laughed.

“It’s your ship name, duh. Wes came up with it like three year ago.” Ian said.

“Does Wes have a ship name for everyone he wants together?” Shayne asked.

“Pretty much.” Anthony laughed. “But for real, I’m happy for you guys. It’s good to see both of you smiling again.”

“Thanks man. We’re happy for you guys too. I didn’t know how many more times Ian would stare at your ass before you finally noticed.” Shayne teased.

Anthony’s cheeks flushed. “Dude stop staring at my ass.”

“Says the one who thinks I haven’t felt him staring at my ass every time I bend over or turn around.” Ian laughed, kissing Anthony on the cheek.

“What can I say, you have a great ass.” Anthony shrugged.

“Get a room!” Shayne and Damien said at the same time. 

Damien and Shayne immediately began to laugh. Ian and Anthony exchanged a look before they joined in laughing with their friends. 

“I’m glad we’re not going to be the only ones coming out on Monday.” Damien smiled.

“Me too. I no longer care what anyone thinks. I’m bisexual and I love Ian. I just got him, there’s no way in hell I’m going to lose him. If someone doesn't like it than they can keep their opinions to themselves.” Anthony said.

“Aww Ant! I love you too!” Ian grinned and happily hugged his boyfriend. 

Shayne smiled at the two. “I agree with Anthony. I want that football scholarship but if I lose it, I no longer care. Damien is more important to me than anything else," he said as he kissed Damien on the cheek. 


	8. Coming Out and Fixed Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s not easy coming out but it is when your best friend is at your side."
> 
> Shayne, Ian, Damien, and Anthony all officially come out.  
Courtney makes amends with both Shayne and Damien while coming out herself.  
Later Courtney and Olivia join Shayne, Damien, Ian, and Anthony at Anthony's house for some Mario Kart to post on Ian and Anthony's youtube channel ;) and it ends with two of them drinking a disgusting drink. Who will it be?

Shayne and Damien showed up to school at the exact same time as Ian and Anthony. Clearly all four of them were nervous but they had each other’s backs. Anthony gripped Ian’s hand tightly as they walked ahead, while Shayne was squeezing Damien’s hand a little too tight but Damien didn’t complain. Ian and Anthony walked into the school first but Shayne and Damien were right behind them. They stopped when kids began to turn and look at them. 

“Oh my god they’re holding hands! That’s so gay!” A male voice in the crowd said.

Surprisingly Anthony was the one who spoke up first. “Actually none of us are gay. Get your facts straight. We’re all bisexual and just because were in gay relationships, doesn’t make us gay. Ian is my boyfriend now and I’m incredibly happy.”

“Damien is my boyfriend now too.” Shayne spoke up.

“If anyone has anything to say about that, say it to our faces instead of behind our backs like a bunch of pussies.” Anthony said as he brought Ian into a kiss. 

The crowd of students were silent for a moment. Some of them began to clap at the bravery the four had to come out while others just walked away. Good thing no teachers were around right now. Ian was smiling away as he hugged Anthony, while Damien kissed Shayne on the cheek. Just then all of their friends walked over, including Courtney. 

“Yes it’s finally happened!” Wes grinned, running over and hugging each of them. “Shaymien and Ianthony are together!”

“Took you idiots long enough. It’s nice to see you all happy though.” Boze smiled at Ian and Anthony before looking at Damien and Shayne. “Glad to see you figured things out Shayne.”

“Yeah it’s been a long time since we saw any of you smile this much, good to have you all back.” Joven smiled.

“Thanks you guys. We’re all really happy.” Damien smiled.

“Hey, can I speak to you and Shayne for a minute?” Courtney asked. 

Damien looked at Shayne, the blonde nodding his head. They followed Courtney outside and sat down on the bench. They had about a half hour before school started.

“I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for being a total bitch. I treated you really bad Shayne, and Damien I’m sorry for trying to force you and Shayne apart. I guess I was just upset because I knew Shayne was never going to look at me the way that he looked at you.”

“I forgive you Courtney. We all do stupid things sometimes but you’re apologizing now and doing the right thing. That’s what matters.” Shayne said.

“I also forgive you Courtney. I can’t hate you because in the end you’re part of the reason Shayne and I are finally together.” Damien smiled.

Courtney smiled. “I also wanted to thank you both.”

“Thank us for what?” Shayne asked.

“For helping me to see my own sexuality. After I broke up with you on Friday, I stayed the night at Olivia’s. Well we kissed and it felt really good, better than when I’ve kissed her in drama. I felt something I didn’t feel when I kissed you Shayne. What I’m trying to say is that I have feelings for Liv and we’re going on a date this Friday.” Courtney smiled.

“That’s great Court, I’m happy for you girls.” Shayne smiled. “So you’re bi too?”

“Thanks Shayne and actually I’m pan. Love is love and I don’t care what someone identifies as. If I love them, I love them. I’m happy Olivia loves me back.”

“Well I hope things go well with you both.” Damien smiled.

“Thanks Damien. Does this mean we can still be friends. I mean I want to still be your friend Shayne and I would love to get to know you as well Damien. Who cares about the stereotypes anymore. I love acting just as much as I love cheerleading. Who said jocks and drama geeks can’t be the same thing?”

“Of course Courtney, we’re still friends. Maybe you and Liv can join Damien and I sometime for a double date.” Shayne smiled.

“Also you’re right. There shouldn’t be so many stereotypes about school cliques. We are who we are.” Damien said.

“I’ll see what Liv has to say but I’m sure she’ll like that.”

Courtney gave the boys a hug and then headed back into the school. Shayne took a hold of Damien’s hand and laced their fingers together. 

“Come on Dames, I’ll walk you to your Engilsh class.”

“Alright Shay, but only if you promise to spend time with me in our spare period.”

“Of course, maybe we can go somewhere.”

“Will you buy me In-N-Out?”

Shayne laughed. “Yes Boo, I’ll buy you In-N-Out.”

“Best boyfriend ever.” Damien grinned.

*Time Skip*

During their spare period, Damien and Shayne met up with Ian, Anthony, Courtney, and Olivia in the hallway. 

“What are you guys doing this period?” Olivia asked.

“We’re going to head to In-N-Out for lunch in a bit, you’re all welcome to come. You don’t mind Dames?”

“No I’m alright with them joining us if they want.” Damien smiled.

“Awesome, we’ll definitely come along.” Ian smiled. “What will we do until then?”

“Well it’s only ten and we don’t have to be back until one for drama. Wanna go to my house and play some video games? My parents won’t care, they know I have a spare period.” Anthony said.

“Sounds fun, let’s do it.” Courtney smiled. 

They all managed to fit into Anthony’s car, although Olivia was basically on Courney’s lap in order for Damien and Shayne to have enough room in the back with them. Anthony drove back to his house and they were greeted by his mom. 

“Hey mom. We’re just here to play video games until lunch.”

“That’s fine sweetheart, just don’t be too loud, alright?”

“Of course mom, we’ll keep it down.”

The three couples ran downstairs to Anthony’s basement and gathered on the couch around the TV and Wii system. They each got their controllers and Anthony set up the Mario Kart since it was the easiest to play with six people. They chose to play in teams of two and of course the teams were:

Ianthony playing as Toad and Koopa Troopa

Shaymien playing as Yoshi and Boo

Courtivia playing as Peach and Daisy

“I’ve never played this before Court, so I’m sorry if I lose for us.” Olivia said.

“Don’t worry Liv Liv, it’s alright if we lose. As long as we have fun.” Courtney smiled. “I’ve only played a handful of times myself, with my brothers.”

The game began and Shaymien were off to the early lead. They continued to gather up items and toss them at the other players, until Shayne accidentally hit Damien with a red shell. This allowed Courtivia to pull into the lead, Olivia only a few spots behind Courtney. 

“Shayne you’re not supposed to hit me!” Damien laughed.

“Shut up Dames, I was aiming it at Anthony!” Shayne laughed back.

“Well you missed me, bitches.” Anthony laughed, both he and Ian were now remaining in first and second place as they rounded into the last lap. 

The round ended with Anthony in 1st getting 15 points, Damien in 2nd getting 12 points, Courtney in 5th getting 7 points, Ian in 7th (thanks to Damien) receiving 5 points, Olivia in 9th getting 3 points, and Shayne in 11th (as Olivia hit him with a green shell just before the finish line) only receiving 1 point. 

“I think we should step it up a little bit.” Anthony smirked.

“How so?” Damien asked.

“Well let’s say this round didn’t count but the next three will. Whichever team loses, has to do a punishment.”

“How will we figure out who loses though?” Ian asked his boyfriend.

“Well it’s easy. It’s all up to the rankings and how many points we all earn. Each couple’s points are added together after three rounds and the team with the most points wins, the one with the least, will be the loser.”

“Alright that works. What will be the punishment though?” Shayne asked.

“How about whichever team loses has to pick three random items out of the fridge and we’ll blend them all together so they can drink it.” Ian said.

“Deal. Shayne we can’t lose this!” Damien said as he nudged his boyfriend.

“I’ll do my best Dames.”

They began the second round after Anthony turned on two cameras. He wanted to film them playing this time so that he and Ian could post it on their website that they created and ran together and on their YouTube channel.

“Hey guys, for today’s video we have our friends Shayne, Courtney, Damien, and Olivia here with us. We’ll be playing a little Mario Kart and at the end of three rounds whichever team of two has the lowers combined score will have to eat something really nasty.” Anthony said.

“To clarify, the teams are Anthony and I. Shayne and Damien, then Courtney and Olivia.” Ian smiled. 

Now that Olivia knew what she was doing, she took the early lead with Anthony and Damien right on her tail. Anthony quickly passed her but was unaware that she had a red shell which she used on him. 

“Son of a bitch!” Anthony said as he spun out of control. 

Ian, Damien, Shayne, and Courtney all passed Anthony now as Olivia remained in the lead. She rounded the corner and was the first to start on her second lap. Shayne was quickly catching up now and he was in second place. Anthony was easily catching back up and passed Courtney as well as Ian but used a shell on Damien in order to get past him. 

“Stop throwing shells at me!” Damien laughed.

“Sorry I need to get ahead, I’m not drinking some weird shit with Ian.” Anthony laughed.

“I don’t think any of us want to drink it Ant.” Ian laughed just as a shell hit him and pushed him back into 8th. “God damn it!” 

By the time the round ended, Ian was pouting as Anthony read off the rankings and scores for this round. 

“Alright so Shayne came in 1st and got 15 points. Olivia came in 2nd, earning her team 12 points. Good job Liv.” Anthony smiled. “I came in 5th and I received 7 points for that. Damien you were right behind me in 6th place, earning you and Shayne another 6 points. Courtney you came in 7th, getting 5 points and Ian babe, you only got 3 points for coming in 9th.”

“I hate this game.” Ian pouted and crossed his arms. 

This put Shaymien in the early lead with 21 points. Courtivia were in second for now with 17 points while Ianthony were last with 10 points. However there were still two more rounds to go and that meant that anything could happen. They quickly began the second round and Ian chose to stay close to the back in order to avoid behind thrown into last when it came down to the last lap. Things were going well and Anthony was remaining in the lead but Damien was on his tail. Shayne wasn’t far behind but slipped on a banana peel that had been dropped by one of the computer players. This sent Shayne back behind her, while Olivia and Ian were getting closer to passing him. Anthony managed to finish his third lap before any of the others. Just before the finish line, Courtney hit Damien with a green shell, allowing her to cross the finish line ahead of him. Ian’s plan worked because although he was behind Olivia, Damien, and Shayne he used shells on both Olivia and Shayne and he crossed the finish line before them. Shayne crossed next with Olivia right behind him but Damien was the last of them to finish. 

“Alright well that was fun. I didn’t get hit by anything this time, losers.” Anthony laughed. “This round the ranking and scores are; Me in 3rd place earning me and Ian 10 points. Courtney you got 5th place this time and got 7 points. Ian you got 6th and earned 6 points. Shayne you came in 8th with 4 points, Olivia got 9th and got 3 points while Damien you came in 11th and only earned 1 point.”

“So what does that make the scores now, Ant?” Ian asked.

“With those points, it bumps Shayne and Damien up to 26 points. Courtney and Olivia you’ve been bumped up to 27 points while Ian, you and I now have 26 points. We’re all really close and so it’s all down to this round.”

Round three began and Ian took the same approach, staying towards the back for the first two laps. Meanwhile Shayne, Damien, Courtney, Anthony, and Olivia were all hitting each other with shells and other items. Again Anthony was in the lead as the finish line got closer but then Damien hit him with a shell and crossed ahead of him. 

“Fuck off Damien!” Anthony grumbled, laughing a little.

“Take that sucker.” Damien laughed. “Come on Shayne you’re almost passing Anthony too!”

“Yes I made it!” Shayne grinned as he passed the finish line.

Ian attempted to toss a shell at Courtney or Olivia but they both managed to get around it, causing it to hit Anthony instead. 

“Ian!” Anthony sighed, giving his boyfriend a look.

“Sorry! I wasn’t trying to hit you!”

Courtney and Olivia practically passed the line at the exact same time, followed by Ian and then finally Anthony. Ian sighed and tossed his controller down on the floor. 

“I’ll say it again, I really hate this game!”

“Me too.” Anthony sighed. “Alright for that round Damien came in 2nd place earning 12 points. Shayne got 3rd, receiving 10 points. Courtney you got 5th, earning 7 points and Olivia you earned 6 points for coming in 6th. Ian you came in 8th and that got you 4 points while I came in 11th, only getting 1 point.”

“Let’s see who the winner is shall we?” Damien grinned and took Anthony’s phone which had the points on it. “After three round, Shayne and I have a total of 48 points!” He spoke happily and gave his boyfriend a hug. Courtney and Olivia you ended up with 40 points. Ian and Anthony, you only have 31 points after three rounds.”

“Fuck this shit, I hate this.” Anthony groaned. 

Ian stood up and grabbed Anthony’s camera off the tripod and turned off the one that had been filming at the tv. They’d edit it all together later. 

“Well guys, it looks like Anthony and I have to drink some weird shit from his fridge. Wish us luck.” Ian said into the camera as they all headed upstairs.

Luckily Anthony’s mom was out of the kitchen and wouldn’t be there to witness some throwing up. Ian knew it would be happening. Olivia took the camera and pointed it at Ian and Anthony so they were the only ones being filmed. 

“Well guys, thanks to my boyfriend here, we’re about to throw up. You’ve been warned.” Anthony laughed.

“Hey I thought we’d win!” Ian pouted. “Anyways how this is going to work is, Anthony and I will each close our eyes and try to pick a condiment, a liquid, and a solid food item from the fridge. Then Shayne and Damien will blend all six of the items together and we’ll have to drink it.”

“You go first Anthony.” Shayne said.

Anthony closed his eyes while Courtney opened the fridge. “I don’t even remember where the condiments are.” He groaned.

“Probably in the door, you dork. Now just pick one.” Ian laughed.

“Fine I think I have one.” Anthony said as he pulled something out and opened his eyes. “I grabbed ketchup. Well that could have been a lot worse.”

Ian closed his eyes and grabbed at the condiments, pulling something out before opening his eyes. “Fuck, looks like we’re adding horseradish to that.”

“Fuck no, I hate that stuff!” Anthony groaned. He closed his eyes a second time and reached onto the top shelf for a liquid. Once he had something he opened his eyes. “The first liquid is coca cola.”

“Well this already sounds nasty. Still three more things to go. Ian you’re up.” Damien said as he opened the coke so that it would lose some fizz before they put it in the blender. Otherwise it could make the mixture explode.

Ian once again closed his eyes and grabbed something off the top shelf. He heard Anthony groaning and so he knew it was bad. He opened his eyes and saw that he was holding a bottle of lemonade. “Oh god, this is going to smell so weird!” 

Anthony took his last turn and grabbed an item off the middle shelf of his fridge. It turned out to be a jar of jam. Finally Ian took his last turn and pulled out a bag of lettuce. Olivia continued to hold the camera but now directed it at Shayne and Damien who were standing at the kitchen counter next to the blender. 

“Alright so let’s start putting this together Damien. First up is the ketchup.” Shayne said as he put quite a lot in the blender.

“Next up we have the horse radish and man does it smell.” Damien laughed, putting a couple of spoonfuls of it into the blender.

“Too much, god damn it!” Anthony said.

Shayne laughed. “Next we have a can of coke.” He opened it up and poured about half the can into the blender.

“Followed by lemonade. Who doesn’t love that?” Damien said, pouring some into the blender, trying to get about the same as what Shayne put in of coke.

“Now we have a jar of raspberry jam.” Shayne smiled and he put four good tablespoons into the blender.

“Finally we have that bag of lettuce, gotta eat healthy.” Damien grinned towards the camera, adding two handfuls of mixed green into the blender. 

After putting on the lid, Shayne pressed a button and the blender mixed all of the stuff together. Finally it was done and Courtney grabbed two glasses out of a cupboard. As Shayne poured the now green mixture into the cups, it was kind of lumpy. 

“Gross why is it so lumpy?!” Anthony complained.

“Probably because of the horseradish.” Damien said.

“Fuck why did I say I wanted to spice things up.” Anthony groaned as he picked up a glass and gagged at the smell.

“Come on Ant, it won’t be that bad.” Ian reassured him as he grabbed the other glass but as soon as he smelled it, he also gagged. 

Anthony stood in front of sink while Shayne grabbed the garbage can and put it in front of Ian. If it smelled this bad already, none of them wanted to know what it smelled like coming back up. 

“Okay now you only have to take one big drink of it, if you can’t swallow that’s okay.” Courtney said. 

Olivia made sure she had the camera pointed at Ian and Anthony, while Shayne, Damien, and Courtney got out of the shot. Ian and Anthony clinked their glasses together and both took a drink of the liquid, but they barely had it in their mouths for a second before they were throwing it up. 

“Oh my god, that’s the worst thing I’ve ever tasted! It tastes so much like horseradish and it’s chunky!” Anthony groaned as he continued to gag over the sink.

“Shit how does that taste worse than it smells?” Ian complained as he was still spitting into the garbage can. “The fizz from the coca cola only makes it worse too.”

“Well guys that’s all for today's video. We hope you enjoyed seeing our friends this time and comment down below if you’d like to see more of them, or some of our other friends.” Anthony said.

“Oh and in case you didn’t catch on through the video, Ianthony is real so stop writing fanfictions about us!” Ian laughed, taking the camera from Olivia and shutting it off.

“Well that was fun. Let us know what your viewers think. How many do you have anyways?” Olivia asked.

“We have about 100,000 people who watch our weekly videos, sometimes less, sometimes more.” Anthony said. “But normally we film ourselves getting lunch and eating it here or we open mail that's been getting sent to us for the last few months. So I’m sure they’ll enjoy something different,” he smiled. 


	9. Damien's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien turns 18 and Shayne has more than one surprise up his sleeve. He plans on treating his boyfriend in every way he can.

It was Sunday November 23rd AKA Damien's 18th birthday and Shayne had the entire day planned out. He never cared that Damien was a year older than he was because they had always been in the same grade. Once again Shayne's parents were away for a few days visiting family and so Shayne was excited. After showering and getting dressed in his favourite jeans and red plaid shirt as well as a baseball cap, he was let into Damien's house by his mom, where he made breakfast for all three of them. Once he had finished up he snuck upstairs and jumped on Damien's bed, beginning to sing as loudly as he could in an attempt to wake up his sleeping boyfriend.. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DAMIENNNNN. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" 

Damien's eyes popped open and he groaned as he sat up in bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. After putting on his glasses, he smiled at his boyfriend. 

"Well that's one way to wake me up."

"Good morning Boo! I hope you had a good sleep because I have the entire day planned out!" Shayne grinned, tugging on his boyfriend's hand. 

Damien smiled as he stood up and let Shayne drag him downstairs. Once he saw all the food he turned and gave Shayne a small kiss, the blonde not caring that he still had morning breath. 

"You made breakfast?"

"Of course I did. Only the best for my boyfriend and his mom." 

"I love you, you're the best." Damien smiled.

Shayne smiled. "I love you too. Now let's eat before it gets cold."

Damien happily sat down between his mom and Shayne at the table. He wished that his big sister could be here but she wasn't living in Los Angeles. It was days like today when he really missed his dad. 

"You boys go, I can clean up." Marilyn smiled at them.

"Are you sure mum?" Damien asked.

Marilyn nodded. "Yes I'm sure. Now go have fun with Shayne. You can have your present from me, later this afternoon."

"Thank you mum. I love you." Damien smiled and kissed his mom on the cheek.

"I love you too. Happy birthday again." 

Damien smiled and he quickly ran upstairs. He threw on his favourite pair of jeans as well as a blue tee with his green plaid shirt over top. After putting on his black and white converse he ran downstairs. He met Shayne at the door, saying another quick goodbye to his mom before they left the house. 

"So where are we going?" Damien asked happily.

"You'll have to wait and see!" Shayne grinned, tugging Damien to his car.

"No fair, I hate surprises." Damien pouted.

"You'll love this one. Now close your eyes." 

Damien did as told and kept his eyes closed as Shayne drove to their destination. Finally Shayne told him that he could open his eyes and so he did. 

"Oh my god you brought me to Disneyland?! I haven't been here since I was 8!"

"I know, that's why I wanted to bring here. We can make some new memories." 

Damien grinned, leaning over the centre console to give Shayne a kiss. Both boys bolted out of the car and Shayne took Damien's hand, lacing their fingers together. 

*time skip*

After many rides, lots of eating, and buying things they definitely didn't need, Shayne and Damien were on their way home. Both were exhausted and a little sweaty but neither cared. They were wearing the shirts they bought and although Damien thought that Shayne was more of the beauty, Shayne insisted that he was the beast ;)

"I had so much fun today Shayne."

"Well today isn't over. I still have more planned!" Shayne smiled. 

Eventually they were back at Damien's house and relaxing on the couch. Damien was beginning to open his present from his mom. He got a new shirt and a new phone case since his was basically falling off. 

"Thank you mum." Damien smiled and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Here Dames, I bought you something too." Shayne smiled.

"Shayne you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but you're my boyfriend and I wanted to." 

Damien took the blue wrapped present from Shayne and opened it up. Inside was a new watch that Damien had been looking at the past few weeks. 

"Shayne this was way too expensive."

"It doesn't matter how much it was. Read the back." 

Damien slowly turned the watch over and on the back was an engraving, so he took a closer look. 

For my Boo

With Love

Your Baby Boi ❤

Damien smiled at the engraving and gave Shayne a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you Shayne.”

“You’re welcome Dames.” Shayne smiled. 

*Time Skip*

After supper was done and the boys helped Damien's mom clean up, Shayne tugged Damien next door so they could spend some time alone. His parents were out for dinner and a movie. However the second that they were in Shayne's room, Damien was kissing him. The kiss started out innocent and sweet but it wasn't long before Damien was sitting on Shayne's lap as they made out, both of them shirtless. Damien let out a small groan, grinding his hips down. He tugged at the blonde hair as he began to kiss down Shayne’s neck and chest, leaving a few small hickies on his chest. 

“Dames?” Shayne asked as he ran his hands across Damien’s bare back.

“Yes Shay?”

“It’s your birthday. I want to make love to you.”

“Oh um.” Damien started to get flustered.

Shayne sensed his nervousness. “I can bottom if you like...”

“No I want you to make love to me, I’m just really nervous.”

“It’s alright Day, I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself.” Shayne said with a playful smirk. 

Damien got up to use the bathroom quickly and he came back to Shayne’s room in nothing but his boxers. His eyes widened when he saw Shayne lying on his bed completely naked. He put his nervousness aside as he climbed onto the bed after removing his boxers. He grasped Shayne’s cock and began to stroke it. Shayne let out a moan and thrusted against Damien’s hand. After a little bit Shayne pushed him away. 

“Day stop, I don’t want to cum yet.”

Damien removed his hand and was pushed down onto his back. Shayne reached into his bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube, pouring some on his fingers. 

“Put your legs up for me baby."

Damien's face was flushed as he bent his knees and put his feet flat against the bed, giving Shayne access to his most intimate spot. Shayne let the lube warm up on his fingers, his blue eyes looking down into the hazel ones of his boyfriend. 

"Tell me Day, have you ever touched yourself here?" Shayne asked with a smirk. 

Damien's face flushed harder, the blush spreading across his neck and chest. He slowly nodded his head, not trusting his voice at the moment. Shayne simply grinned and he slowly pressed a finger inside of him. Damien let out a whine and grabbed onto Shayne's arms. Shayne was gentle as he moved his finger around, easing in a second one. Damien's face scrunched up in discomfort, doing his best to relax. Shayne waited for a minute and then he began moving his fingers, stretching him open. He curled them, aiming for Damien's prostate, smirking as soon as he heard a moan fall from the brunette's lips.

"Shayne, please."

"Please what, Day?"

"I need you." Damien whined.

"Need me how?" Shayne teased.

"Shayne, stop being such a fucking tease. I need you inside of me."

"Alright Boo, I'll give you what you want." 

Shayne removed his fingers and he grabbed a condom from his bedside drawer but Damien took it and tossed it across the room. 

"Day, we need that."

"No." Damien shook his head. "I know we’re both clean. I want to feel all of you. Please." 

Shayne nodded as he bit his lip, lubing up his cock. He kissed Damien to distract him as he slowly pressed into his ass. Damien kissed Shayne back but he whimpered into it, the pain was almost too much. Shayne swiped away the few tears that were rolling down Damien's cheeks. 

"Just relax Boo, take as much time as you need. It will feel good for you soon." Shayne pressed light kisses against Damien's neck.

Damien nodded to Shayne's words and took in several deep breaths. "Try moving now." The pain was still there but not quite as bad. 

Shayne nodded and he eased out before pushing back in. Damien moved his legs over Shayne's hips, pressing his heels into his ass. Shayne took this as the okay to keep going and so he began to speed up his pace, once again aiming for his boyfriend's prostate. Damien let out a loud moan as soon an overwhelming pleasure took over. 

"Fuck Shay, do that again."

"God you're so fucking warm and tight. You feel so good." Shayne grunted. 

Damien pulled Shayne down into a kiss, immediately pressing his tongue into Shayne's mouth. He gave a sharp tug on his blonde hair, swallowing the moan that left Shayne's throat. The blonde groaned into the kiss, thumbs pressing into Damien's sides. Damien began to move his hips in time with Shayne's thrusts. Shayne moved away from the kiss and started to suck a litter of hickies across Damien's chest. 

"Fuck, Boo. I'm so close." Shayne groaned.

"Me too Shay." Damien breathed out.

"In or out?" Shayne mumbled into Damien's chest, his thrusts starting to get sloppy.

"I want to feel you cum inside of me." Damien whispered. 

Shayne grabbed Damien's cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. Soon Damien was falling apart, his boyfriend's name echoing through the air as he painted his stomach, chest, and Shayne's hand white. After one more hard thrust, Shayne was cumming inside Damien's ass. Damien gasped at the unusual and foreign feeling as his breath remained laboured. Shayne was extremely gentle as he pulled out, getting up and running to the bathroom. He came back with a warm cloth and cleaned both of them up. After tossing it into his hamper, Shayne flopped down next to Damien, laying his head on his stomach. Damien ran his fingers through Shayne's sweaty blonde locks. 

"Happy birthday, Dames." Shayne smiled. "How does it feel to be eighteen?" 

"Thank you, baby boi." Damien smiled. "I don't feel much different but you gave me the best birthday I could have asked for."

"I'm happy you had a good day. I love you Damien."

"I love you too. Now let's get some rest, we can shower in the morning." Damien spoke softly, carefully setting his glasses on Shayne’s bedside table.

Shayne pressed one more kiss to Damien’s chest and Damien pulled the blankets over their bodies. They both closed their eyes and after a little while they were sleeping. 


	10. The Holidays are better with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Holiday Season isn’t just about celebrating with family, it’s about spending time with the ones you love."
> 
> The gang spends some time at Anthony's house exchanging presents and watching movies until they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know that Noah and Sohinki are both Jewish but for the sake of the story I wanted them to still celebrate with their friends because I didn't want to leave them out.  
Also I know that Anthony's parents got divorced when he was really little but in the story if you haven't already noticed, his parents are still together :)

Christmas was right around the corner, so Shayne and Damien were with all of their friends, gathered in Anthony’s basement. They had chosen to do a $30-$40 secret santa gift exchange and so each of them had bought a gift for the person whose name they had drawn. Luckily Shayne had pulled Anthony’s while Damien had drawn Boze’s and so they both knew just what to get their friends. Shayne was practically sitting on Damien’s lap as they sat in a circle on the floor around the coffee table, with the presents sitting on the coffee table

“Do you guys have to be so damn cute?” Boze smiled.

“We can’t help it, it just comes natural to us.” Shayne said sassily.

“Get a room guys.” Joven laughed. “Now who’s going first?”

“I think Anthony should go first since it’s his house.” Courtney smiled.

“Alright sure, I’ll go.” Anthony smiled and he grabbed the gift from the table that had his name on it. He leaned back into Ian since his boyfriend’s arm was around his shoulder, and tore open the present to find some new video games that he had been wanting. “Wow thanks, whichever one of you bought this for me. I love them.”

“I’m happy you like them, Ian mentioned how you had been talking about them.” Shayne smiled.

“Well thanks Shayne.” Anthony smiled. “Let’s just go around the circle now, which means Ian you’re next.”

Ian grabbed the gift with his name on it and he opened up the bag, pulling out some of his favourite coffee and a unicorn mug. “Wow this is great, this has to be someone who knows I can’t live without my coffee. Anthony?”

“Wasn’t me.” Anthony said.

“It’s from me.” Noah smiled.

“Well thank you Noah.”

”There’s something else in there too.” Noah said. 

Ian reached into the bag again and pulled out a t-shirt, making him laugh like crazy. “Oh my god Noah, this is great! I’m totally wearing this to school in January even if I get suspended for the day!”

Shayne was up next and he found a very heavy present with his name on it. He unwrapped it and found a set of dumbbells in it. Everyone knew he liked working out. “Wow these are just what I’ve been looking for.”

“It took me awhile to find some that fit the $30 budget, so I’m glad you like them.” Mari smiled.

Damien was up next and his gift was pretty big but also very light. “Of course it’s wrapped in Pokemon Christmas paper,” he laughed, tearing the paper off to find three Funko Pops; Pikachu, Charmander, and Bulbasaur. “Oh my god these are so cute! I love them!”

“As soon as I saw them, I knew you’d want to add them to your Funko collection.” Tanner smiled.

“Well thank you so much Tanner!” Damien smiled. “I’ll definitely be putting them on my shelf!”

“My turn.” Boze smiled and she grabbed her present and she took some time to get it open. “Okay I already know who bought for me because he always uses way too much tape,” she laughed and looked at Damien who was blushing. Finally she got it open and pulled out some makeup and a cute black off the shoulder top. “You know me too well, thank you Damien.”

“You’re welcome Boze.” Damien smiled. 

Mari was up next and she found the present with her name on it. She opened up the bag and inside she found some Doctor Who socks as well as a Doctor Who mug. 

“Joven this was totally you! Thank you!” Mari grinned.

“Yes it’s from me and you’re welcome.” Joven smiled.

“Oh I guess I’m next.” Sohinki said as he grabbed his square wrapped present, quickly unwrapping it. “Oh my god this is really cool.” He smiled.

“I had no idea what to get you, but everyone loves Harry Potter.” Flitz said.

“Well thanks man.” 

Yay now it’s my turn!” Wes spoke happily as he grabbed the present with his name. He was into it in less than a minute. “Ooh this necklace is so cool!” He smiled before he pulled out a bag loaded with candy. “CANDY!” He grinned like a toddler.

“Glad you’re happy with it.” Sohinki laughed.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Wes smiled.

“Alright I guess that it’s my turn.” Joven smiled.

Joven found a bag with his hand on it and so he took out the tissue paper to see what was inside. “Wow this is so cool of a sweater, I love it,” he smiled.

“It lights up too.” Keith grinned. “I heard you like Batman a lot and so I thought you’d like it.”

“It does? That makes it so much cooler! Thanks Keith!”

Lasercorn was next and he found his present, which was long and kind of heavy. He had no idea what could be inside and so he carefully tore it open. 

“Woah is this what I think it is?!” Laser gasped.

“Yep, game of thrones sword!” Ian grinned. 

“This is the best present ever! Thank you Ian!”

“You’re welcome.” Ian laughed.

“I’m sorry if you don’t like yours Tanner, I had a really hard time shopping for you.” Olivia said.

“Liv, you’re not supposed to tell me that before I open it.” Tanner laughed as he took his present. “Besides I’m sure I’ll love it.” he opened it up and pulled out what was inside. “Woah this is just like my jacket that’s getting worn out! It’s great Liv, thank you.” Tanner smiled. 

Next up was Courtney and she grabbed her present. She shook it first, it was something she did with every present that she got. She tore off the wrapping paper and squealed when she saw what it was.

“Rick and Morty monopoly! This is awesome!”

“Liv mentioned it to me, thought you’d really like it.” Anthony smiled. “I know how much you love the show.”

“Thanks Anthony, I am so excited to play!” Courtney smiled. “Okay Liv Liv, it’s your turn now.”

Olivia smiled and grabbed the small present with her name. She carefully tore off the paper and opened the box. “Aww these earrings are so pretty! And the necklace is adorable. Wes is this from you?” She giggled.

Wes smiled and nodded. “Yeah it’s from me. I thought the necklace was cute like you and the earrings matched it.”

“Thanks Wes, I love them both.” Liv smiled.

“Okay only three more left. Come on Flitz open yours.” Ian smiled.

“Alright alright, I’m opening it.” Flitz laughed as he opened his present and pulled out two hats. “Awesome, I needed some new ones. Boze this is totally from you. Thanks.”

“You got that right, it is from me. I knew your old ones were getting worn out and so I figured you’d like some new ones.” Boze smiled.

“Finally it’s my turn! I’ve been waiting forever!” Ketih said, making everyone laugh. He was quick to get into his present and grinned at what was inside. “Oh my god this is so cool! I’m going to look so dope in this hat!”

“It was Courtney’s idea, she told me about it so I bought it for you.” Lasercorn smiled.

“Thanks Dude, I’ll definitely be wearing this a lot.”

Noah was last up and he opened up his gift. “Oh nice, new books. Thanks Court.”

“You’re welcome Noah. I know how you’re always looking for new things to read.” Courtney smiled.

“Anthony sweetie, the pizza you order is here.” Leezah spoke from the top of the stairs.

“Thanks mom, Ian and I will come and grab it!”

Ian and Anthony ran upstairs, grabbing the pizza boxes as well as some paper plates and a lot of napkins. They took all of it downstairs and put everything on the coffee table. 

“Who wants to watch a movie?” Boze asked.

“Sure, let’s see what we can find.” Anthony nodded. 

Ian, Anthony, Courtney, Olivia, Sohinki, and Mari were gathered on the couch. all three of the couples were snuggled together; Anthony was on on Ian's lap, Olivia and Courtney were cuddled up and Mari was snuggled in Sohinki's lap. Shayne, Damien, Wes, Joven, Boze, Tanner, Keith, Noah, Lasercorn, and Flitz remained on the floor. Although they lived in California, meaning it didn’t get snowy at Christmas, all of them were still in their holiday pajamas. As Anthony looked for a movie, his mom came downstairs with mugs of hot chocolate for them all. 

“Thank you Mrs. Padilla.” Wes smiled.

“You’re welcome dear. You all have fun.” 

Anthony gave his mom a smile before she went back upstairs. Finally he found The Grinch Who Stole Christmas, which was just starting and so he turned it to that channel. You couldn’t go wrong with a classic movie like that. Ian stole a bite of Anthony’s vegan pizza slice, which made Anthony smile and he kissed his boyfriend’s nose. Meanwhile Shayne was still curled up in Damien’s lap and so Damien was feeding pepperoni pizza to his boyfriend as they watched the movie. It was nice to have their friends all getting along and getting to know each other.

Eventually the only two awake were Ian and Anthony. Everyone else had fallen asleep after the third movie ended. The two boys put blankets over their friends before they quietly cleaned up and took things upstairs to the kitchen. 

“Mom, Dad, our friends are sleeping downstairs but Ian and I are going to go and sleep in my room.” Anthony said.

“Alright Anthony.” Daniel nodded to his son

“Goodnight.” Ian smiled at his boyfriend’s parents.

“Goodnight sweetie.” Leezah smiled and gave Ian and Anthony kisses on the cheek. 

Anthony grabbed Ian’s hand and tugged him upstairs to his room. The two snuggled under his covers and eventually they fell asleep. 


	11. High School Graduation and talks about the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re finally graduating high school and later Damien has a talk with Shayne about their future.

It was officially graduation day and Damien had gotten Valedictorian for their class. They were all sitting in the front rows as names were being called out. Shayne placed his hand on Damien’s knee and gave him a smile, being able to see how nervous his boyfriend was, as he had to do a speech in a little while. 

“Don’t be nervous baby, you’ll do good.”

“You know I’m not good at speaking in front of people.” Damien frowned.

“Yes but I get to stand up there with you while you do your speech. I promise that you’ll do a great job and if you’re feeling anxious you can just squeeze my hand.” Shayne smiled 

“Thanks Shay.” 

Boze was called up first, Noah was next up and then it was Damien. Damien stood up and walked onto the stage, taking his diploma and letting his mom get a picture of him and the principal before he took his seat next to Noah. Ian followed and eventually it was finally Shayne’s turn up. He walked onto the stage, happily accepting his diploma and then taking his seat next to Mari on the stage. 

“Alright this is your graduating class.” The principal smiled as the audience clapped. “Now we have a speech from Valedictorian, Damien Haas.”

Once the principal said his name, Damien stood up and grabbed Shayne’s hand as he walked by. Shayne stood up and followed Damien over to the small podium where the microphone was. Shayne gave his boyfriend’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Damien smiled and glanced down at their hands where his ring was shining. He and Shayne had gifted each other the same promise ring on Christmas—it had caused a few tears and plenty of laughter—and so now they wore the matching rings to symbolize their love and promises to each other. 

“It’s an honor to be named Valedictorian for my class. At the beginning of the year, things were hard on me and I didn’t know if I’d made it through the exams and studying. High school is hard enough as it is without adding friendships and relationships into the mix. Trying to juggle all of these as a teenager can be rough.” Damien started out. “However I am so fortunate to say that I have amazing friends. We have helped each other with our studies and constantly quizzed each other before tests. Mostly I am very grateful for my boyfriend, he has always reminded me how smart I am even when I don’t see it. He would quiz me for hours the night before a big exam and on the way to school.” Damien smiled, glancing at Shayne for a moment and he noticed how Shayne’s cheeks were bright red. “What I’m trying to say is that me becoming Valedictorian would never have been possible without my friends and without Shayne. I honestly believe that each of them deserves this as much as me. Each of us is intelligent, all in different ways and so we all deserve to be honored and praised for how hard we’ve worked over the course of this year. I’ve come to realize that family isn’t just who you’re related to, because each of them are my family too.” Damien said as he gestured to where the others were sitting on the stage. “Sure we fight over things like who gets to drive when carpooling and we argue over Mario Kart and any other kind of games. We annoy each other constantly, but we also lift each other up in hard times, encourage one another, and support each other through everything that life throws at us. That’s why I’m dedicating this to each of them because I love them. When you surround yourself with people who care about you, anything is possible and you can accomplish great things.” Damien smiled. 

Everyone in the audience cheered, while Shayne quickly kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. Their friends all came up and brought both Damien and Shayne into a group hug. Damien’s mom was in the front row and got a video of Damien’s speech while Shayne’s mom was busy snapping photos. Eventually the Principal got up to the microphone and he smiled. 

“Well there you have it, this is your graduating class.” 

They all stood in a line holding hands as they took a bow on stage. After that they threw their caps up into the air and let them fall down on the stage in front of them. Now that the ceremony was over, they began heading off stage to see their families. Damien tugged Shayne over to theirs, only now seeing that his sister was there with her boyfriend. 

“Brittany you made it!” Damien smiled and gave her a hug.

“Of course I did, I would never miss my baby bro’s high school graduation.” Brittany smiled and hugged him back. “I’m so proud of you. See I always told you that you were smart.”

“Thank you.” Damien smiled. “You remember Shayne, right?”

“Of course, how could I forget the little blonde who always got my baby brother into trouble over the years.” Brittany teased.

“I never told Damien to go along with my idiot ideas.” Shayne laughed as he put his arm around Damien’s shoulders.

“Hey!” Damien pouted.

“I know but I’m glad to see you two are together. You really make the cutest couple.”

“Brittany!” Damien whined as he hid his red face in Shayne’s neck.

“She’s telling the truth. We were all wondering how long if would take y’all to realize you two have been practically married since you were 7.” Chris chuckled.

Shayne blushed a little. “I’m glad you and Brian came. I’ve really missed you guys,” he smiled at his older brothers.

“Like Brittany said to Damien, nothing is more important than our baby brother’s graduation.” Brian smiled.

“Alright Damien honey, look at me so I can get a picture of you two.”

Shayne pulled Damien a little closer into his side while Damien slowly lifted up his head and smiled at his mom. Marilyn took several photos, just in case the first didn’t turn out. 

*Time Skip*

The following week when Damien got his college acceptance letter in the mail he rushed next door to see if Shayne had received his. He knocked once before letting himself in. He gave Shayne’s parents a small wave as he rushed up the stairs to his boyfriend’s room. 

“Dames.” Shayne laughed when the brunette jumped on his bed next to him.

“I got my letter Shayne!” Damien smiled.

“Well open it!”

“Wait, did you get yours?”

“Yes I got mine but I want you to open yours first.” 

Damien smiled and he ripped open the envelope. He pulled out the letter and held it up so Shayne could read it too. 

“I got into UCLA!”

“I’m so happy for you Dames, I know how much you have wanted to go to that school for acting.” Shayne smiled, giving him a kiss.

“Thank you Shay.” Damien smiled. “Open yours now!”

“Before I do I wanted to tell you that I have received a scholarship for football.”

“That’s great Shay, now you can keep doing the sport you love.”

“I didn’t take it Damien, I didn’t take the scholarship.”

Damien frowned. “Why didn’t you? I thought you loved football.”

“I do love football, but I love you more. So…” Shayne began to say as he opened up his college acceptance letter and handed it to Damien. “I applied for the same school as you back in November.”

Damien’s eyes lit up as he read the letter. “You got in too! Oh Shayne, you’re the sweetest. I’m so happy we’re going to the same school… wait what did you apply for?”

“I realized how much I love acting too, so we’re in the same classes and everything.” Shayne smiled. “Oh and say hello to your official roommate.”

“Oh my god Shayne!” Damien smiled and hugged him tightly. “How the hell did you pull that off?”

“Well I just phoned the school and asked if my best friend and I could be roommates. They asked for your name, I gave it to them and they agreed to put us in the same dorm.”

Shayne smiled. “But we’re not allowed to throw parties or the school will separate us and give us new roommates.”

Damien now had tears in his eyes as he hugged Shayne again, burying his head into the crook of his neck. Shayne ran his fingers gently through Damien’s hair as his other hand ran up and down his back.

“God I have the most incredible boyfriend and best friend ever.” Damien mumbled into Shayne’s neck.

“Well we just got together and I didn’t want to spend the next few years away from you. You’re my boyfriend now but you’re still my best friend. I want to experience college life with you. I want to experience sleepless nights, late night studies, eating In-N-Out or Ramen every day because we don’t have a lot of money.”

Damien snorted at the last thing Shayne mentioned. “You’re so freaking cute Shayne. I’m looking forward to experiencing all of that with you, but when you say sleepless nights you mean?”

“I mean since we’ll be having so much homework we’ll barely sleep. I didn’t mean what you think.” Shayne snickered.

Damien giggled and his cheeks turned red. “Sure you didn’t, baby boi. I know you far too well.”

“Alright well maybe it will be a little from sex but we can’t be making a bunch of noise or our neighbours will complain.”

“I’m not that loud!” Damien blushed harder.

“I never said you were the loud one.” Shayne laughed and kissed his boyfriend’s flustered cheeks. “You think I‘m cute but you’re freaking adorable. I love you so much.”

Damien smiled now and he kissed Shayne’s nose. “I love you too. I’m really looking forward to this next chapter of our lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? I am currently working on a sequel and so if you guys have any ideas of stuff you’d like to see in the sequel just let me know! I’m definitely going to be needing ideas :)


End file.
